Blood to Hunter Borne to Beginnings
by Prof. Pancakes
Summary: With history passing by, legends become fairy tales and the one's mentioned become only figments of imagination. The young ones of the generation of Hunters each have their own experiences they encountered which led them to who they are today. What might be those encounters they experienced be? Only they know and soon, the fairy tales will become part of the nightmare known as life
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone that is reading this very first chapter of** " _Blood to Hunters, Borne to Beginnings."_ **I would just like to clarify that I thoroughly enjoyed Bloodborne and RWBY so I absolutely promise that I will not slaughter this. I'm starting this series since there is something missing from the Bloodborne/RWBY community in my eyes (Maybe because I haven't seen it yet), and that would be the NPC's/Bosses being covered in depth or with a nice tie in with RWBY including almost all of the weapons; like the Lagarius Wheel or The Pizza Cutter. The ones that I have read mostly mention either mostly dexterity weapons, or the powder keg weapons, and not any of the fun/stupid weapons. Most likely each of these chapters will either be one-shots or simply two to three chapters spread out. I hope you enjoy how I tie in Bloodborne to the RWBY universe.**

 **I do not own either Bloodborne or RWBY except for the respective copies of their games.**

" _Borne to Beginnings"_

There is a story that is looked upon as a fairy tale by the inhabitants of Remnant, it dates back thousands of years. The flourishing nature of Remnant is said to be tied directly to this story, but others take it to heart. It is but a simple tale, yet also a great one.

 _Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man- a lone wizard._

 _Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden._

 _Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied,_ _"My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."_

 _With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence._

 _The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament._

 _Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers._

 _When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied,_

 _"My name is Spring. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."_

 _To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden._

 _The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom._

 _It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree._

 _A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens._

 _The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded,_

 _"My name is Summer. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister."_

 _"Of course," thought the wizard. But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed._

 _What in the world was so funny?_

 _As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing._

 _Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?_

 _It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home -_

 _\- and stepped outside._

 _The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore._

 _He was feeling much better._

 _As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table. Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages._

 _But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree._

 _He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name._

 _"My name is Fall," she replied softly. "I am on a journey, and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?"_

 _"Me?", the wizard wondered. "Well, I am but an old hermit - I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name."_

 _The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them._

 _"But sir, do you not see? You have so much."_

 _It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind._

 _"Why me?", he asked. "Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?"_

 _The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke._

 _"I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able."_

 _The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done._

 _The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon_

 _the sisters._

 _He smiled. "Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more."_

 _Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him._

 _One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise._

 _They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend._

It is said by those that take this story to heart that the power of the maidens is real, while others push it to the side as a simple fairy tale to entertain children. One missing element is always forgotten when the maidens are brought up; not if they're real and where are they, but a rather simple one that is there from the very start.

Where is the Hermit Wizard now, and what is he currently doing without his magic?

Moonlight shone down of the field of white flowers, and next to it a simple workshop surrounded by countless tombstones and a multitude of bushes which adorned multiple plants of variety for the eye to see. In front of the stairs that lead into the building sat a pale doll dressed in what seemed to be a spare dress.

A deep love for the doll can be surmised by the fine craftsmanship of this article, and the care with which it was kept. It borderlines on maina, and exudes a slight warmth to the eye.

The doll seemed to be lifeless as it lay on the small ledge; its eyes closed and no form of movement seemed to have occurred for hundreds of years.

Pass the doll up the steps, flowed from the ground small little figures came from an almost spectral mist that was surrounded by small bones that shared the same color.

Three 'clumps' of them you could say congregated in front of the door to the workshop as if to gift a visitor with something. The door was wide open for anyone to enter, and inside was something out of fantasy books. A fireplace and multiple candles lit the room up much more than one would think. Papers lined the floor leaving an almost coincidental path through the center of the workshop. Books lined the shelves that they rested on, and even more sat on the short tables that were scattered inside, some open with candles resting next to them while others stacked atop one another with a lantern sitting next to it. The style of the book cases seemed like that of an old style that carried onto this workshops style. Many of the books had their titles faded out to where one could hardly read them.

Titles of the one that you could read were quite alike in terms.

" _How to Fight the Beasts of the Nightmare One"_ and many more that followed up around seventy sequels to the single series. _"Trick Weapons and their Handling", "Trick Weapons and their Repair", "Firearms and the use of gunpowder along with Silver Bullets."_

Many of the books had to do with either weapons or the survival, but one would think what is there to survive against if there is nothing around here?

One of the many workbenches had a lantern sitting upon it, and next to it a contraption like that of a blunderbuss from old times. Multiple clear vials held strange powders inside of them ranging from black, grey, orange, or white; each one made to fit its own purpose. Scattered around the floor of the workbench and upon it as well lied many black vials that contained what seemed to be a sort of gunpowder, which made it strange since there were many kinds of black vials. All of them sealed tightly just in case of their possible use in the future. Finally, the last many things on the table were the multitude of tools that ranged from different sizes to completely different looking shapes. Each one possibly having a use in either the upgrade of the blunderbuss that lay there or even the repair of it.

Next to the workbench that seemed for firearms, a fireplace was brightly lit and gave off an appealing warmth that would easily bring back a visitor once more, no matter how many times it was either.

To the right of the fireplace was a multitude of cabinets and the vials that were contained inside as well. Next to the cabinet was a host of multicolored vials that dressed the wall with color along with a single lantern that hung in the center of them all. Right below the many-colored vials sat a dark colored coffin with a strange emblem that adorned the front of it, inside of it was stacks of bullets with a shine of silver upon them and next to it was a collection of red vials with a light brown cork atop each one. Next to that lied a simple looking cleaver with the head of a saw that was folded up for what seemed to be storage for another time. Along the blade looked like not rust on an old weapon, but rather dried blood that was never washed off not because of laziness, but rather the amount that was on there was always too much, and the user never had enough time to clean it all off. Laying atop of the saw cleaver was a simple looking cane that held a simple design to it along with a small button that sat at the top of the cane, and the intricate design that fell down the shaft of the cane.

Across from the fireplace sat a small end table with a small but simply and effective silver tea set, but no tea sat inside the cup as there has been no visitor for quite a long time. Small designs lined the silverware like it belonged to a past aristocrat and it was given to the owner as a gift.

To the left of the tea set sat another end table, but upon it sat an open notebook with a stack of books next to it. An empty ink vial sat there with a quill placed inside it, not as if the ink dried up, but rather it was all used writing within the notebook that sat next to it. Clean and crisp writing lined the pages talking about not only beasts some of those have never heard of but also of the sights the author wrote about as well. Many of them included what seemed to be their teacher as it is mentioned quite often since they seemed to be quite skilled in whatever profession that they followed in.

At the end of the workshop sat an alter with many candles both lit and unlit upon it and they rested inside of well designed, silver holders, and many papers that lie before it as well. Upon the alter sat a small bloodied rag as if a sort of sacrifice was done upon the alter. A color faded goblet sat next to the rag and next to it sat a wooden bowl that contained dried blood on the inside.

Behind the altar was probably one of the strangest things inside the alter; a statue of a saddened maiden stood with candles right in front of her and books surrounding her sides.

Cobwebs hung throughout the ceiling of the room and torn sheets were draped as well. Everything that rested inside and outside of the workshop seemed to be much older than it appeared, even than it was still old by the look.

An old man sat out in the open in front of one of the tombstones outside. He was clothed by what looked like everyday clothing, but small adjustments were made here and there, and it looked as if it was produced for many to wear. The look had an emphasis on engaging beasts with speed, and therefore of selecting lightweight attire, no doubt traces back to the very first who created such techniques.

A white beard adorned his face, and a sad look traced it as well as his hand traced the tombstone. The writing upon it was hardly recognizable and had seem to be long forgotten. He wheeled backwards in the wheelchair he was currently sitting in and began to make his way towards the field of flowers that sat in the back of the area he was in.

A small rustling sound was made behind him, and he slowly turned around only to see something out of place.

A woman cloaked in white, with red tints exposed on her long flowing black hair. Her silver eyes seemed to reflect the moonlight as she stared up into the sky. The old man tilted his head as he stared towards the young woman. A quick thought traced his mind.

' _No one should be able to enter the dream without certain prerequisites, even then they look less surprised then this young woman.'_

He rolled towards her and got her attention by reaching out his lanky arm towards her. It reached her arm and she pulled it back while she quickly turned towards the old man. A face of confusion, yet relief came across from her. She fell onto her rump and the hard-rocky ground as she sighed.

" _May I know of your name Hunter?"_ The old man asked.

She looked up towards him now with sadness in her eyes. Something he longed to see, not out of spite, but rather out of loneliness all these years, and he was simply joyed to see another.

" _My name is Summer, Summer Rose. Former Huntress."_

Everything built itself up and collapsed in an instant for the old man. _'Summer'_ thought the old man. He hadn't heard that name in ages, and yet here is someone with the same name. He chuckled softly and turned his wheel chair around and began to stroll off towards the workshop. He knew inside that the two were simply not the same, but that meant little to him now. He not only had company, but another apprentice to take on ever since the last one left him as well.

" _Come now Summer Rose. I take it you've never had a true 'Nightmare' up to this point? Well no bother; this will be something for both of us to benefit from."_

The old man knew that she was lost, and saddened that she left behind. So, he could only gain the gift he once had from the other 'Summer', and that is the ability to go outside into the sun awake, and he would do so with his new apprentice.

This old hermit may have lost all his gifts that he previously received from the sisters, and the magic that once existed inside of him; but his name remained the same after all these years.

 _Gehrman the First Hunter will join the hunt again once more._

 **First things first, I really hope you all enjoyed reading this. I put plenty of detail and accuracy into describing the workshop from the dream. I didn't go into much detail around the workshop since I hardly ever walked around since I never found a use for it the many times I ran through the game. If you would kindly give me some helpful advice, and or criticism, or hey, even a complement, I would greatly appreciate it. I would also greatly approve of any questions some of you might have. Professor Pancakes is resigning for this evening.**


	2. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 2

**I see that there was a healthy response from the last chapter, and that joys me very much to be able to bring you, the readers, the next one in this (hopefully) many shorts. I don't have much to say besides that I will update this one on a faster pace than anything else since the moment an idea flows into my mind, its instantly on paper. Writing this at almost midnight sends the thrill and motivation I must write this chapter. Let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **I do not own Bloodborne or RWBY and each belong to their respective companies.**

" _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Blake Belladonna and the Watchful Crow"_

 _The first Hunter of Hunters came from a foreign land, and gave the dead a virtuous native funeral ritual, rather than impose a blasphemous Yharnam burial service upon them, with the hope that former compatriots might be returned to the skies, and find rest in a hunter's dream._

 _The Raven Hunter: A hunter with an unusual pair of warped swords. Wears a raven mantle and a doctor's mask, uses bizarre swordsmanship. Well, she seems to be an ally…_

 _The forest wasn't always quiet._

 _There were times when there was an occasional scream from an unfortunate passerby that had the unfortunate case of wondering off the path and deep into the forest; only to be attacked by the beasts that lied within._

 _The screams would only last for a minute or two, and in that small amount of time it would only attract more of them._

 _An hour or so after the forest had died down, you could go to where the source of the screaming began and stopped and find things such as sacs full of various goods that the victim threw away in hoped of escaping. You could never find the man/woman whose screaming attracted this fate of theirs, but instead it was always a small pool of red that lied in a spot where claw marks lay._

 _There was always one rule whenever you wanted to follow the screams and hopefully gather what was lost; never stay on the ground for too long. Being young gives such difficulties in terms of strength and dexterity, and just those two could change an encounter with the beasts from death, to a chance of escaping with your life alone. That's not always the case though, so it's better to be safe than sorry._

 _Even after making your way to the source, there was still a problem of collecting the possessions of the former owner._

 _I was always taught that survival is the key to life, but I've always taken to heart that you should respect the dead. I guess today was the day I was the one screaming, not on the outside but in my heart._

 _All I could hope is that someone would treat my possessions like I did the ones I found, with complete and udder care._

The young girl tripped on a branch and fell to the cold hard earth that was beneath her. The fall from the towering tree and the sudden stop on the ground set a shock of pain through her body. She slid on the ground, throwing up dirt in the process as she left an indention in the ground. A soft grunt came from the girl as she lifted herself off the ground. Small things such as leaf's and twigs stuck to her body, in which she began to remove from herself.

She was more annoyed by her mistake than anything. After cleaning herself off the various items, she glanced around and noticed a bright yellow bag in the clearing across from her current position. It stood out in the daylight on a nice-looking bush.

The bag stood out much more than it originally would because of the comparison with the almost empty black forest that stood behind her. She squinted towards the bag to make sure nothing was to strange with it, and accepted that it was safe; for now, that is.

She reached for her waist and let the small object and her hand mold itself together. The small knife contrasted her white skin as the brown handle matched the dirt that was still somewhat on her. The slight glare off the blade showed quality and management of the blade after each use. It was small and simple, and that purpose was known to the girl. For protection and that only, taking a life and defending one's own are very different, and she acknowledged that fully.

Without thought of being watched, she began to dash across the opening between her and the bag, each step carrying her a distance much closer. Her eyes darting left and right for any possible dangers to come.

Within arms-length of the bag, time almost felt as if it was stopped for her. The young girl's eyes met with a pair of red pupils in the darkness in front of her, and the slight familiar white that was surrounding it as well. A thought came over her,

' _This was a trap, and I fell into like a mouse to cheese, and this beast was the cat waiting all along'_

She quickly ducked beneath the claws that came for her, and the body mass that followed along with it. An immense sense of dread came over her as she saw the beast in the sunlight as it regained its footing in front of her after failing to capture its prey. A quick snarl was directed towards the young girl, and was quickly followed with a howl towards the sky. Her eyes went large from the realization of the situation she was in.

More and more black masses came into the clearing, each one adoring a white mask and red pupils that hit behind them as well, and it just continued to increase with time. Fear… Fear is what brought more here towards her. These monsters were that of Grimm; an embodiment of darkness, bodies that consisted of that of nothing but dark energy, and always attracted to negative emotions.

She quickly looked to her right; Grimm, and then quickly to the left; even more Grimm. She didn't dare look behind her since a much larger presence than one she had ever experienced before rested there from the beginning.

She stopped thinking and thought over the last statement, Grimm do not have souls and thus cannot have a presence such as this one, meaning only two things. Either someone was about to watch her die to these beasts around her, or they would join in in her fast death and hopefully end it much faster than these beasts could.

She quickly pushed both ideas out of her head as both seemed highly implausible. The closest Grimm in front of her let out a much lower snarl towards her as it then leaped forward for the kill and in return she brought up the knife that she had on her since the beginning of this predicament. A sudden heaviness fell upon her instead of the expected slashing of the claws, and the pain that would come with it.

She looked up at the black mass that rested atop of her, and noticed the weight begin to disappear. Black mist started to flow upwards around her and the knife that was impaled within the beast as well. She turned her head and noticed a black clothed shoe. Her eyes followed the black cloth up the leg that was connected to the foot up, and saw a more humanoid black figure.

' _Was this the presence that was behind me that entire time?'_

The young girl wondered as the figure walked forward towards the beasts. From the back, she seemed to be covered in black feathers, and in her hands, was a strangely shaped sword that looked like a weapon that they designed themselves. The Grimm began to step backwards as she turned her back towards the young girl and knelt.

"Don't be scared young one. Without fear in our hearts, we're little different from the beasts themselves."

The young girl began to uncurl herself from the positon she was in and look at the mask the figure was wearing. It was that of a crow, and in turn made her look like one as well. This made the girl shy back slightly and scoot away.

A soft chuckle came from the crow.

"Hmmm, I know…" She reached up into what looked like her coat and pulled out a small medallion. "Here, for you." The girl took ahold of the medallion and held it close to her without taking a single glance towards it. She already began to feel much safer than she originally was.

She stood up and turned around. The Grimm took a defense stance in front of her as if ready to pounce. The young girl was already hiding up in a tree watching the bout to begin. A single Grimm jumped towards her, and a flash of sparks appeared where her blades once where, and now there were two that stabbed into the chest of the beast and was thrown off easily. The cruel designed blades seemed to give a quick and graceful death upon the striking of the blade.

The crow danced around the other Grimm in the area slowly diminishing their numbers one by one. Quick successions of dashing inwards to stab with both blades and swing with them once again, then dash backwards out of another Grimm's reach.

This was repeated with each one, and each one fell just as fast and with as much grace as the last. The crow truly seemed to glide across the ground with each movement like that of a professional Hunter. By the time the girl finished her assessment of the combat in front of her, everything was already finished.

Her eyes trailed the now empty clearing and noticed that the crow was leaning up against a tree, and was injecting a strange red liquid into her thigh. She hopped down from the tree and began to make her way over to the crow. The crow noticed her and lifted itself off the tree and met her halfway.

"I'm afraid I've made a bit of a blunder." The girl looked at her with saddened eyes as she could realize the pain she had taken while fighting the beasts. The crow noticed this and kneeled while patting her on the head. "Oh, don't worry. I've taken enough blood. Enough to save an old woman."

The girl wondered what she meant by blood, but passed it off as a simple medicine that old people use.

"Now tell me girl, what might be your name?"

The girl looked up at her and said shyly, "My name is…Blake…Blake Belladonna"

The old woman shook her head in agreement. "That's a good name young girl. Remember mine as the Hunter that saved your life just this once; Eileen the Crow, and nothing more. You got it in your head?" She pointed towards her head with her finger.

Blake shook her head in acknowledgement. "Good. Now there is one thing I want you to know before I head off." Blake listened closely. "Prepare yourself for the worst. There are no true humans left. They're all these dark creatures left." Blake came over with a saddened face. "That does not matter in your case it seems. Remember this and take it to heart," She pointed towards the medallion that Blake held in her hand. "Being a Hunter of Hunters is a job not many can do, but that right there symbolizes that you can become one. Just always remember that Fear is what keeps us separated from the beasts, and there is nothing wrong with that. Please make this life of yours of which I saved important."

She stood up and shook back her cloak that rested on her shoulders. "Hold onto that until the time is right, and trust me, you'll know when that time is."

Eileen began to walk off into the forest until Blake shouted. "Will I ever meet you again?"

A small chuckle came from the old crow. "Hopefully young one; I never want to see another Hunter such as yourself ever again." A much louder laugh could be heard from her as she went deeper into the forest until it eventually stopped, leaving Blake alone in the clearing with the bag near her feet and silence surrounding her.

She looked down at the medallion that hosted a sliver crow that sat on the front with its wings spread apart leaving an opening above it. Her finger traced the wings and a smile came upon her face.

Blake Belladonna was going to become a Hunter to the world of Remnant.

 **I really hoped everyone enjoyed reading this little thing I put together, and how it incorporated a wonderful character from both series**. **Any questions, complaints, or comments just go ahead and leave them where ever. I really enjoy seeing and reading them. Professor Pancakes sighing out until the next chapter.**

" _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Yang Xiao Long and the Infamous Powder Kegs_


	3. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 3

**Right into the fire is something that I completely go against, but a lot of the times it's fun to cause things to go 'Kaboom'. I'm currently writing this before (I think) anyone has read the previous chapter. I just don't have anything to do today besides write, so here I am. I personally enjoyed using the Powder Kegs equipment from time to time, and the boom hammer will always be in my heart.**

 **I do not own Bloodborne or RWBY and each belong to their respective companies.**

" _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Yang Xiao Long and the Infamous Powder Kegs"_

 _The Powder Kegs adoration of complex design and big booms culminated in weapon designs that contrast with those traditionally of the workshop._

 _The late Powder Kegs, bless their souls, had a motto: "If a weapon ain't got kick, it just ain't worth it."_

 _There goes a story on Remnant of an old man that sits atop a tower with strange weapons that are unlike anything a Hunter of any Kingdom would carry. It's said an old veteran Hunter who is said to possess amazing skill. No one has seen him in many years, and he looks like he's been on his own for some time._

 _Of course, this is just another story to the general populous of the kingdoms, just like that of a child's story to state their curiosity so they wouldn't enter the forest in hope of finding him. Of course, not everyone shares the same view and they take it to heart, delving deep into the forest to find this mysterious old man with the strange weapons, only to be met with a single letter on a large wooden door_

" _This town is long abandoned. Hunters not wanted here."_

 _To the eyes of a passerby this seems as a warning or threat, and the Hunters that have seen this as well have taken caution to this as well. However, it shows evidence of being opened as one cannot repair or replace the letter that lies on the door since it is of an unknown material, and nothing else seems to stay on the door besides that. The evidence that lies of the door being opened, but only once, is from the ripped crease that lies in the middle of the paper._

 _Not many noticed it, but the ones that do take it as a warning to further the dangers that lie behind the door. No one has ever heard of what lies behind the door, and thus accepted that those who entered never returned to inform those of what is there._

 _Even if curiosity got the better of some, they felt a presence of death approach them and a voice speak into their head even when they got close to the door, possibly even touching it._

" _Old Yharnam, burned and abandoned by men, is home only to beasts. They are of no harm to those above. Turn back…or the Hunter will face the hunt."_

 _Very few have ever heard the voice in their head as it is only said to appear whence one tries to open the heavy door, which few have every tried to do so. Man, or Fauns; no being ever walks near that area in the woods to the strange opening in a building in which the note lies on._

 _Not everyone heeds the warnings that the people of old give out, for there are those who are stubborn and live for adventure. Among those fools that live for such foolish things, is a little girl whose future is already been decided by fate no matter what might lie at the end._

" _Just as a candle cannot burn without fire, men cannot live without a spiritual life."_

The young blonde was anything but stupid, but her curiosity got the better of her most of the time. Be it at school with her friends, or with simple sparring sessions with her father. A promise she made to herself always made her be wary of what she can and cannot do, but that still didn't stop her from trying.

So, when it came to stories, even though they might be as childish as can be, she still imagined them and the characters themselves in her head. The thoughts of strong heroes or villains fighting it out in an open area with odds being pushed against the hero brought a flame to her spirit.

One story brought her imagination to life, and it was that of the Powder Kegs. Hunters that used such strange weapons that exploded with contact upon their opponent or the strange striking of flint that came before the initial explosion, or even the fire that could be lit inside the weapon to allow for such things.

How they did it didn't interest her, but rather just the color of the flame or result is what got her going. This of course pushed towards her own weapon designs, in which she still couldn't get down. She was missing the initial spark for the boom, or just the need for it as well. None of the adults could help her for the simplicity and silliness of her weapon just seemed impractical to most. Her father of course offered for help, but they both knew better.

What she needed was someone that specialized in this sort of weaponry, and of course no one knew of anyone like that. The girl of course though otherwise as she remembered the story of the Powder Kegs and the infamous nature of their weapons. She brought to this idea to her father, who quickly passed it off and said,

"There's no such thing as an old man who lives along, and that goes with the Powder Kegs as well. Just give me some time dear, and find someone who can help you complete your own masterpiece."

This of course, was something she couldn't wait on. Knowing on how many people rested on the Kingdom of Vale alone, finding someone who specialized in weapons like what she wanted almost seemed impossible. She thought of a plan and waited for the moment to enact it.

Thankfully her younger sister wasn't here today and instead was staying with a close family member instead, which left time for her to do what she wanted. Her father was leaving today to go meet with someone who could possibly help her, and that he would be gone for a while. She said that she would be just fine alone and be waiting for him to get back.

With that, the father had left and alone was the girl. She smiled as the door finally closed, and she dashed to her room where her unfinished product laid. Setting it carefully into a bag, and a few other essential items, she set off with a map in hand and a book as well to find where this mysterious door could be at.

She didn't just blindly head into the forest in search for this door, but instead did what she might never do again in the future. She studied maps of the surrounding area and citing text and other sources as to where the door would be at. Finally, she pinpointed the exact spot where it would be at, and then she was ready. The spot where the door rested was in an area where Grimm were almost non-existent which only made her 'quest' that much easier.

Walking along what looked like a made path, she made her way towards the hopeful door of mystery. An hour passed and the girl was eating a cereal bar while sitting on a rock. The day wasn't necessarily hot which made it nice for a walk through the forest. As she looked down at the map, a sun glare hit it at what seemed like a perfect angle and mapped out a hidden path for something that was very different than hers. Of course, she noticed this multiple times while walking and decided to follow it.

She was already at the X at the end of the 'sun path' and there was hardly anything. There was no door and there was no hole in the wall at all. Instead there were only tree's around her. Hope was dwindling for her and the thought to head back home started to cross her mind. She opened the book and began to flip through pages until her finger landed on a certain page while flipping through them.

A single line of text rested on the single page with a red moon picture resting on the other. She squinted her eyes as she tried to read the faded text, and aloud she said it.

"The red moon hangs low, and the beasts rule the streets. Are we left no other choice, then to burn it all to cinders?"

A slight headache came over the girl and she fell to her knees. The pain sent, what seemed to be, a shock through the rest of her body. She quickly shook it off and got back onto her feet. She glanced around and noticed that there were no longer any trees surrounding her, but rather stone walls, and right next to her was a bent lantern which gave off a blue glow to it.

She turned to her left and saw it, the door with the note that rested on the door. She quickly ran to the door and placed her hand upon it just to simply feel it, then the voice that was always talked about came to her.

" _Old Yharnam, burned and abandoned by men, is now only home to beasts. They are of no harm to those above. Turn back, or the Hunter will face the hunt."_

The girl quickly spoke back to the voice, which was never rally heard off.

"I'm not a Hunter Sir, not yet anyways. I've come for your help in something."

A quick flash of light came from the other side of the door and it seemed to open itself up for the girl. On the other side, it showed an old man standing in front of a very large gun that over looked what seemed to be many figures at the bottom. The sky was a red color with exactly that, a blood red moon. She was taken aback from the sudden change in atmosphere and scenery from what she was used to.

The old man, in which she guessed stood there pointed towards her and waved her over to him. She hesitated for a second and took the steps towards the man. The man was covered in what seemed like an ash colored garb with many rips and tears across it. Two wraps covered the man's eyes as he stared at her. She finally made her way to right in front of him, which he did not stir for even a second with her in his presence. A large smile was on her face though, 'A member of the Powder Kegs' she thought to herself.

"What brings you to Old Yharnam? I've no interest in matters further up, but you must no disturb this place." The girl quickly nodded in agreement to what he said.

"The beasts do no venture above, and mean no harm to anyone. If you still insist on hunting them, then I will hunt you first. You understand me?" Again, the girl quickly nodded her head. She didn't know if he was talking about the Grimm or not, but she took it as a chance to stay on his good side if she agreed to him.

"I was wondering…if you could help me complete these here?"

She lowered her bag and brought out a pair of gauntlets with a yellow and black color to it. The same yellow color that rested on her head as well. She presented them to the old man, in which he took them and observed them.

"What might be your name little girl? This is most certainly not a place for those of your age."

She puffed out her checks and posed with her hands on her hips. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I aspire to keep my family safe from any beasts that may come for us."

The old man lowered the gauntlets and looked at her. "A good cause to protect yourself and not to just needlessly hunt, good choice young girl. My name is Djura of the Powder Kegs, or what's left of us."

Yang quickly thought over what he said but before then he pulled out a small silver medallion and held it out to her along with her gauntlets. "The things you might hunt, they're not beasts. They're people. One day, you will see…Hmmm, it's time you got going."

Yang could hear her father shouting her name off in the distance.

"But first a farewell gift. I have no use of it anyways." He pushed the medallion into her hands along with her gauntlets. She took them and placed them into her bag. "That will help you in your future endeavors, and hopefully it will be for the right reason." She picked up the bag confused by what he said.

"What is it? Surely, I need not repeat myself. Go, I say. You have the whole night to dream. Make the best of it." He turned her around and pushed her towards and through the door.

She quickly turned around and yelled towards the old man. "Thank you Djura! I'll make sure to make good use of this…whatever it might be. Thank you once again!" She was waving towards him as he had his back turned to her. A quick brush off his shoulders signaled that he indeed heard her and a smile could be seen across her face.

The headache came back almost instantly as the door closed in front of her, and everything went bright again. When she opened her eyes, the trees where back, and so was the sunlight. It was almost like nothing changed in the time she was gone.

She pulled out the medallion, it looked like a vial filled with grey dust, and it shined slightly in the sunlight. Thoughts of the Powder Kegs ideas flowed into her head, and the so called 'heresy' was fully envisioned by her. She smiled as she placed it around her neck and ran off towards the father of her voice.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and whatever came along with it as well. I know that I didn't go into any detail of his weapons, but there was no use. Djura only ever fights the Player and never any of the beasts, and I wasn't about to have a grown man beat an old child into the ground. It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Besides that, go ahead and leave any questions, complaints, and or comments wherever you do so. Professor Pancakes signing off.**

" _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Weiss Schnee and The Wonders of the Healing Church_


	4. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 4

**Guess what's coming up next? That's right; everyone's favorite character Weiss Schnee…. Yeah. So I decided to change it up and move away from the healing church and move towards the large factor of Cainhurst and the Vilebloods thanks to a certain someone that pointed it out, (Thanks). It also makes it easier to tie it in as well, but besides that; let's slide into this winter wonderland.**

" _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Weiss Schnee, the Martyr and the Vileblood."_

" _One of the many badges crafted by the Healing Church. The silver sword is a symbol of a Church Hunter. Ludwig was the first of many Healing Church members to come, many of whom were clerics._

 _As it was, clerics transformed into the most hideous beasts."_

" _One of the badges crafted by the Healing Church._

 _The radiant sword indicates the heirs to the will of Ludwig._

 _These Hunters, also known as Holy Blades, are what remains of an ancient line of heroes that date back to a very early age of honor and chivalry."_

The ice-cold wind chilled even the warmest of abodes as the white-haired girl sat in front of the fireplace, alone. The fireplace alone illuminated the room that she resided in, more out of choice of the girl then the equipment that lied within. A slight chill ran up her back as the wind howled outside her window and she shivered softly as she curled up more, closing her arms over her legs.

Unknown to her, a black gloved hand appeared upon the doorknob of the door. It slowly pushed open, not allowing a single sound to escape with it, and entered a strange looking man. A figure covered in a silver-plated armor and a red cape trailing behind slowly entered the room and closed the door behind them. From the rooms darkness, the figure was hidden from the fire, and walked in the shadows only to be illuminated upon walking into the moonlight.

They placed their hand onto their back pocket and revealed a letter adorned with a wax seal and a strange symbol. A cough came from the girl in front of the fire, and the figure stepped back to hide. The girl turned around with a curious, but also saddened expression upon her face.

"Are you one of the maids? If so, please leave. I do not require anything at the given moment." She sighed and waved her hand off weakly.

A scoff came from the figure and the girl spun around once again with a more concerned look on her face. "Me, a maid? You must retract your statement girl, for to insult one, a knight of Queen Annalise, is hardly admirable."

The girl now look much more worried as she began to stand up. Her ice blue eyes reflected the snowfall from outside, and within those eyes, caught a slight glimpse of the figure standing in the dark. The figure stepped forward and knocked over a book which flipped open to a picture resembling them. Underneath the picture, a quote lied there.

" _Silver armor worn by the royal guards who protect Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods at Cainhurst Castle._

 _This paper-thin silver armor is said to deflect blood of ill-intent, and is what allows the royal guards to capture prey for their beloved Queen, so that one day, she may bear a Child of Blood."_

The figure picked the book up and closed it in their hands. "I see that out of your kind you are a scholar of sorts, yes?"

The girl shook her head. "I do read, but that's just a book about fairy tales. Who are you?"

A slight chuckled came from the figure. "Fairy tales or not, anything can be true until proven not. You interest me even further girl, and I would place my hopes that the queen would as well." Upon finishing the sentence, the figure stepped out into the light completely, allowing themselves to be coated in the light of the fire.

Upon notice, the figure was rather slim and hinted towards that of a female that rested within the armor. That was soon confirmed as the knight removed their helmet and revealed a woman with short blond hair that fell to her shoulders.

"W..whh..what would the Queen of..of Vilebloods want with me?" The girl asked as she began to step towards the door.

"Do not worry for your safety young girl, for I know the Queen quite well," She noticed that the girl relaxed her shoulders and stopped moving towards the door. **1**

"I personally know potential when I see it, and the Queen would except someone such as yourself to meet with her…" The woman glanced towards the swords that hung above the fire place and placed a hand on her chin.

"The sword, how do you fair with it girl?"

The girl seemed taken back as she stared at the swords as well, then back to her. "I've been taking lessons since I plan on becoming a hunter."

A smile crept onto the woman's face. "Then lets truly check if you would be considered even 'ready' to meet the Queen."

She walked forward and pulled one of the swords off its mantle and held it out to the girl with ease, as if there was no weight behind it at all. It was quickly confirmed that there was most weight in the sword as the girl almost let it drop in her hands from the sudden surprise she received.

"I won't strike back, but instead I want you to show me what you currently can do with that sword."

The girl looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "How am I supposed to do much while wearing this?" She waved a hand across her body signifying that it would be rather difficult to move in a nightgown.

The woman gained a look as if she was thinking and shook her head. "I guess you're not that far yet are you. Fear not, the Queen won't turn away someone that I bring personally." She turned around and picked up the letter that she originally placed on the table and placed it back into a pocket within her armor.

The girl was still holding the sword, and standing still as the woman walked to the door while holding her helmet under her arm. She turned around and motioned towards her. "The night is young, young Hunter, let us make most of it before time itself decides that it does not want you to go to Cainhurst."

The girl looked around and laid down the sword before walking over to the knight. "Do I need to change to be in audience with the Queen?"

The woman shook her head. "If you show respect in front of her, you will be granted audience with the Queen, so fear not young Hunter. I will tell you more to ease your mind as we ride there." The knight put on her helmet and opened the door, which in turn looked much different than the hallway that lead to the door originally.

The girl looked out the door and noticed that It was really the front of her house and that a horse drawn carriage was waiting for them out there as well. The knight casually walked out the door and down the steps towards the carriage, leaving the girl to her own choices. The cold air chilled her deep down to her bones, but the knight she saw in front of her acted as if nothing affected her.

The girl looked back into the room, but more closely at the fire that was within the fireplace. A quick glance back at the knight, and into the room once more, and she darted out into the cold with only a nightgown and slippers to match them to catch up to the night.

The cold affected her eyes and made it difficult for her to make out the details of the carriage in front of her, but she could tell that there was no driver sitting up at front. It was brushed off quickly as she could hear voice of the woman and another individual which she assumed to be the driver. Finally making her way across the snow laced field, she arrived right next to the door, which in turn was being held open the knight.

"Would you like a lift Hunter?"

She held out her hand, and the girl in turn took ahold of it and lifted herself up into the carriage. The inside was a deep crimson red, and black to accompany it as well. The seats were covered in a sort of fur that she had never seen, or felt before.

Before she could inspect it any further, the knight climbed into the carriage as well and sat across from her. Before the girl could speak up, the knight held up her hand.

"I said I would share you a part of my story to ease your mind, and that is what I shall do. After I finish though, you must promise me to let your eyes fall; is that a promise?"

The young girl nodded. "My name is Heleanor of the Winter." The young girl blinked a few times before leaning forward with wide eyes.

A slight laugh left the knight. "A sort of irony to it don't you suppose? I've had this name and title for most of my life, but for that same amount of time I was nothing before the Queen. I was hiding away in the kingdom of Cainhurst for most of my life when I received the blood transfusion, there was no escape; only a broken bridge and monsters that crept the land."

A look of worry came over the girl. "Don't worry young Hunter, you'll be safe if you're with me."

"I appeared before the Queen in only rags, much worse than yourself, and she accepted me into the Vileblood order, to serve her as a protector and deliverer is all my life now."

With a simple glance, one would miss the designs that sat upon the armor of the knight. Almost entrancing, the girl began to let her eyes fall, for the heaviness that accompanied them was almost unbearable.

"I never caught your name young Hunter, just what might fit one such as yourself."

A slight mumble came from her lips, and if listened to carefully enough, you could hear a name like that of a Queen herself.

"Weiss Schnee…" and with that, the young girl fell into a deep sleep.

When Weiss awoke, she was no longer within the carriage, but instead was sitting in a chair in a dark empty room, but even that was wrong. Across from her was a man wearing a light blue colored clothing that had engravings of fancy symbols upon it along with what seemed like buttons as well. A dirty blond hairstyle sat atop his head, and a smile accompanied it as he was reading a book that sat in his hands.

What seemed strange is that his clothing matched that of a certain group of individuals within the book that was back at home. She thought a little bit more as she stared at him, then it clicked for her.

" _Attire worn by the band of executioners commanded by the martyr Logarius._

 _Later became the basis for all Church attire, with its heavy draping of Holy Shawl._

 _As the great Logarius once said, "Acts of good are not always wise, and acts of evil are not always foolish, but regardless, we shall always strive to be good."_

That last phrase allowed Weiss to relax, for she thought if someone adorned that clothing, they would be well hearted individuals. The man finally noticed that she was staring at him and waved over towards her. She returned the gesture with a slight smile.

He rose to his feet and walked his wave over to her, but what stood out the most was not his demeanor, but rather the rather large wheel that was upon his back. I was so strange that a wheel of all sorts would rest on someone's back.

He finally made his way up to her and kneeled to her as a sign of respect.

"Greetings girl, young Hunter from the looks of it." A Harty laugh left his lungs.

She looked down and noticed that she was no longer in her nightgown, but rather a much different colored version of that of the Cainhurst armor as it was more of an ice white, and with it an ice white cape on the back instead of the original red. This confused Weiss greatly as she padded herself down to assure what she saw was indeed real. The man in front of her just kept a smile on his face the entire time.

"You can call me Alfred. Protégé of Master Logarius, hunter of Vilebloods. Must I say that today is possibly the greatest day ever. The ruler of the Vilebloods is alive no longer in the standards of life, and my master with finally be honored in martyrdom from my actions."

Weiss was taken aback by the Alfred's words as everything around her seemed to move much faster than she would like too. A slight stumble brought her to her knees and Alfred caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"I know you just woke up from your long rest from the ride, but rest assured worry not. You will not see the queen today, nor ever either. Instead remember that the blood is something that is always within us, and to never reject it, but never let it corrupt you either…" Everything went blank for Weiss after the ending of his sentence and she lost consciousness once more.

Alfred stood up with the girl in his arms and with a facial expression much different than before. He walked out of the small room and into what looked like a throne room. Upon the throne was a bloody clumped mess that seemed to still pulsate with life, and right at the foot of the mess was the body of the knight that he fought before approaching the Queen.

His face made a look of disgust as he stared at the scene before him and began to walk away and into the chilled night on the roof of Cainhurst castle.

"No child, Hunter or not, should ever see one's madness or the deeds that go with it."

He reached into his pocket on his cloak and pulled out a shining necklace that pulsed white, and was shaped like that of a sword.

"I hope you'll make better use of these more than I do young Hunter, for I've succeeded in my mission, hopefully you will do so with yours as well in time."

He placed both the shining sword shaped badge and wheel shaped badge around her neck and walked off the roof and down a path into a building were bodies were thrown about and blood was spayed everywhere.

Time passed and by the time Weiss woke back up, she was still sitting in front of the fireplace and it was indeed still night time outside her window. The two things that stood out most to her was the two necklaces that were draped around her neck, and the armor that she was wearing upon her. Within the armor was the same white letter that the knight took with her. How it ended up with Weiss was unknown, but everything still seemed hazy to her, and she decided it was much more important to figure this out later with the ability to stay awake for more than ten minutes.

 **To point this little bit out; Queen Annalise of the Vilebloods is based off the real famous serial killer in history, Elizabeth Bathory. She was believed to have killed hundreds of young girls and bath in their blood in turn to 'keep her youthfulness'.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I really do. It seemed a little rushed, but then again, I myself was rushed and I wanted to get it out on time for you people. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints; you know where to leave them. Professor is sighing off tonight.**

" _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Ruby Rose and the meeting of the Old Hunters"_


	5. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 5

**Hello everyone once again, and welcome to** _"Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings"_ **once more. Now I know that the last chapter seemed rushed, and it most definitely was, but I promise this time will be different. There's no reason to dilly dally on small things such as that, but let us get right into the next chapter, shall we?**

" _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Ruby Rose and the meeting of the Old Hunters"_

" _Experience is a part of one that carries with them for life, only their body not being able to keep up with them. The part of being young is being able to react faster than the mind allows, which allows for such simple mistakes. The true mark of a Hunter is the skills they keep with age that not only destroys one's mind, but also their body, for a Hunter never truly fails until their hunt is over and they have escaped the nightmare that rests in all of us."_

 _-Old crippled Hunter found on the outskirts of Vale in a wheelchair_

" _I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will pursue their principles unto death."_

 _-Hunter Weapon designer, Biologist, Doctor, and Mechanic; Leonardo Da Vincet_ _ **1***_

" _The way of the Hunter is something trivial, but also simple. Courage is being scared to death…and continuing to hunt anyways."_

 _-Random Hunter riding a horse with a whip at his hip_ _ **2***_

The young girl in the red cape leaned up against the tree breathing softly while looking up to the sky. Her breath leading out small puffs of air escape every few seconds. Is was neither sadness or hatred that sat in her eyes, but rather that of an empty void on the brink of destruction. Her silver eyes seeming darker than the black of night, and completely opposite of the snow that surrounded her.

The only thing that seemed darker was the black mist that rose around her body from the few mangled bodies that were strewn across the field in front of her. The chin fell as she stared at the last body beginning to disappear over time. Her eyes never left the center mass of the body, even when there was nothing left.

She let out a soft sigh and lifted herself off the tree. She took a step forward, and quickly turned around at the sound of a twig snapping behind her. Her weapon was already clanking its gears reading itself for combat once more, only for her to see two individuals standing in front of her.

A man with a large grey cloak, and a top hat upon his head, sat in a wheel chair being pushed by a strange pale woman dressed in a clothing of old and a bonnet sat upon her head. All their eyes met, and a smile crept onto the old man's face. The woman's face sat expressionless as they stared at one another.

"Seems like another Rose has blossomed in front of me once again. My luck is sometimes either the best or worst; I can hardly tell anymore with these eyes of mine."

A shy smile appeared upon the girl's face as she turned away and retracted her weapon onto her hip once more. She walked forward to the old man with a smile on her face and held out her hand.

"My name is Ruby…"

"Rose. Ruby Rose."

The girl stepped back in amazement with stars in her eyes. She leaned forward with curiosity in her eyes.

"How do you know my name? Are you like that of a wizard or a retired Hunter?" The girl beamed with excitement.

A laugh escaped the old fellow as he leaned over to the girl.

"Almost like that young Hunter. I came here for that exact reason too."

Ruby tilted her head trying to wonder what he could have come here for. There was almost nothing here besides the Grimm and…

The two leaned away from one another, a saddened look appeared on her face.

"You…you knew my mother?"

"Ah yes I know your mother. Quite the Huntress she is; could almost compare her to my first student if I must say so myself."

A soft smile appeared once more upon her face. "She was a student of yours?"

The old man corrected himself in his wheel chair as he motioned to both the girl and the pale woman.

"She most definitely is. Each Hunter experiences a nightmare once or twice in their life, and who else could lend a hand in that moment besides a Hunter such as myself. I can see connections between the two of you already, though that contraption of yours is something much different than what we hunted with back in the day."

"What was it like to hunt…however long ago that might be if I might know?"

"It always got your blood flowing, the beast inside of you almost felt like erupting whenever it got the chance. Some Hunters embraced the beast while others rejected it. Myself always found joy in using a weapon such as yours and your mother's."

"You use a scythe as well?" She questioned slightly louder than before.

"It's all different with time young Hunter. I wouldn't have minded showing it to you, but I'm afraid I left it back at the workshop with the rest of the weapons as well; apologies."

Ruby shook her hands in front of her. "No, no, no. You don't need to apologize for something like that. I'm just really into weapons if you couldn't tell; I made this baby myself." She patted the weapon on her hip a few times.

The old man laughed once again, and the woman smiled slightly, but just continued to push the wheelchair forward towards its destination.

"I never introduced myself young Hunter; my name is Gehrman of the Workshop, a pleasure to meet the daughter of my student."

The old man bowed in his chair and Ruby returned the gesture herself. The two continued on forward, walking in between the trees as snow fell from the sky above them.

"Why are you here in this forest without a weapon Professor Gehrman; that is if you are considered a professor?"

"Just Gehrman is fine child. I came here to visit the same reason you did, to discover what is gone from this world, and as for my weapon; I came to realize that when you focus on a single thing without any emotion besides the end goal, these beasts leave you alone, much better than the beasts I used to fight."

Young Ruby nodded her head and placed her hands behind her head and continued to walk on. Silence stood between the two only to be interrupted ever so often by the soft howling winds of the cold. Neither of the two seemed effected by the cold, especially the pale woman even though she was the most lightly dressed of the three.

Ruby held out her hand towards the woman pushing the wheelchair. She glanced towards the girl and her hand that was reached out to her.

"My name is Ruby Rose, by what you've probably heard already; what might yours be?"

She stopped pushing the wheelchair and let go. She bowed towards Ruby and received the same gesture from her. "You can call me Doll young Hunter. I am just a simple creation made by man, so pay me no heed." She took ahold of the handles of the wheel chair and began pushing forward.

Ruby began to think on her words, but pushed them off as Gehrman waved her towards him. She walked slightly faster and made her way up to his side. Silence still stood between the two as they walked, but soon they came upon an empty clearing which contained a simple headstone that stood on the edge of a ledge overlooking a massive forest.

Sadness came upon the face of Ruby Rose as she glanced towards the headstone. She turned her head to see the face of Gehrman and noticed that he had a smile on his face. Was he pleased to find her mother's headstone, or was he just different in the head. He was old, and had the possibility of being senile.

What surprised her was when he stood up out of the wheel chair and made his way over to the headstone, leaving both Doll and Ruby standing next to one another. Ruby made a small step towards Gehrman but was stopped by the hand of Doll resting on her shoulder. She turned to her and saw Doll with a finger on her lips, and in that moment, she saw that Doll had very strange looking fingers attached to her hands.

"Gehrman was a Hunter long, long ago, but now serves only to advise them. He is obscure, unseen in the dreaming world. Still, he stays here, in this dream…such is his purpose…"

Ruby tried to open her mouth to question that very reason, but instead she kept to herself.

She saw him pullout a strange looking piece of metal and noticed that it was a bell covered in a strange red color, and was riddled with cracks. A strange voice came from around her as she closed her eyes.

" _One of the resonating bells that cross the gaps of worlds. This bell is cracked and stained with the blood of beasts._

 _A human must expend Insight to ring this uncanny bell._

 _The old Hunters, who have long passed from the dream but cannot forget the feeling of the Hunt, rely upon messengers to relay their thoughts. Ring the bell at their side, and they are certain to give for a listen._

 _For the night of the Hunt is long, and unchanging"_

Ruby opened her eyes and he was no longer at the tombstone were the bell sat, but instead he was next to her once again covered in his cloak and Doll holding the handles of the wheelchair.

"I see…Well, it was quite something to see the daughter of a pupil of mine. I do hope we meet again in the future, especially under better circumstances, and not in that of a nightmare."

Ruby winced at the thought of meeting in a nightmare, but again she questioned by what he meant by that. They started to walk off, but Ruby caught up to them quickly.

"Are you leaving already? Could you tell me of what my mother was like as a student? How she fought? I just wish to know more Gehrman."

The old man sighed as he stopped moving. "Worry not child for the experiences will be much better than the ones your mother is experiencing." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small necklace that had upon it a small piece of metal that looked like a tooth. He held it out in front of her.

"You must promise me something child, and do not take this lightheartedly like those do now some days, understand?"

Ruby nodded her head.

"Once you take this, you take the responsibility, and the will of all of us old Hunters, and such a task should not be dishonored; understood?"

Ruby nodded once more.

"If you ever find the need to wake up and escape the nightmare, please, just please promise me that you will find me and let me release you from the pain. Promise me this Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose."

Ruby held out her hand, clenched into a fist and placed it over her heart. "I promise Gehrman of the Workshop."

The old man sighed once more before holding the necklace out to the young Hunter. Ruby held out her hand and let the necklace fall into it.

"You are now a Hunter in my eyes Ruby Rose, do not disappoint me or any Hunters that follow the path of the Hunt. We are honorable even in the worst of days, but one thing must remain true. Do not become the beast we are destined to become; become something more than human, or wake up from the nightmare and live the life free of pain."

Ruby nodded her head slowly, understanding as much as she could from the context she was given. The necklace in her hands growing colder overtime, but warming up the moment she thought of becoming a Hunter.

"As I said before young Hunter; may we meet under a better time, and a sun that sits above us instead of the everlasting moon. Goodbye Ruby Rose, may the nightmare be kind to you."

She bowed as the two waved to her while walking away into the deep forest, uninterrupted by any Grimm surrounding them.

Ruby lifted the necklace and placed it around her neck. The feeling of becoming a Hunter in someone's eyes warmed her spirits and she went on her way, but not before looking back at the headstone that stood strong on the ledge behind her.

"I guess I'm just like you now mom. Hunters for the people, and for mankind." She smiled and walked off in the opposite direction of the two, and back towards home where her family was waiting for her, and a warm meal sat as well.

 **1*** **If you couldn't tell, it was obviously Leonardo da Vinci that I mentioned there, along with the quote as well.**

 **2* This cowboy like individual was a cowboy in all of our hearts. The good ol' John Wayne, the best cowboy that ever lived.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and I don't know exactly what to do next. Please leave suggestions of the sort wherever you might wish to do so, be it PM or the comments. Since this is mostly oneshots, don't expect much of carrying on onto multiple chapters, which I will do if it is a good one to carry on, but please, I wish to please the readers and not just myself through writing this.**

 **This is Professor Pancakes signing off for this mourning (1:09 AM) and I wish everyone a happy day.**


	6. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 6

**Thank you all for reading once again. I did receive a single review which I am very grateful for, just as I am for anything that I receive.**

 **Nexus0093** **\- I always seen Jaune as a character that is always loved or hated by the community which in turn makes me want to do right by him. Your idea is most certainly a good one and how he can tie to Ludwig. I just must think of how I would tie it in and keep it close to canon somehow.**

 **That was the only one, so let's jump right into this.**

 _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings the Meeting_

A large gymnasium inside of an even larger academy stood silent at the darkest time of night. The time when nightmares are strong, but hope can be even stronger. The time when there is more light from the moon than that of a simple lantern can produce. A time when the students that lie within the gymnasium dream their dreams of happiness, or sadness; recollect on memories that bring back demons or angles that light their way. A time when they think on their actions that they committed before attending this prestigious academy for future Hunters. A time to relax and wait for tomorrow to come and wash away any doubt they had before.

Four stood out among the populous that rested within this hall, not only were they not free from the nightmare that is the darkness, but that the darkness that is the nightmare. Connected by a dream which they did not sleep within, but disconnected by the views they had upon it.

Gunpowder, Claw, Crow, and Sword. Each one so close by purpose, but so far by views.

 _Are men always beasts from the time they are born, or are they still human even when they have lost their minds to the beastly instinct?_

 _Is it wrong to wake those from the nightmare that they have been stuck in for so long, or is it necessary to be woken up by another to be free?_

 _Is one who hunts another Hunter worse than the beasts that those who hunt them, and is the darkness the one we should truly fear when there exists man?_

 _Who is the one that justifies a cause for one to follow, for a just cause is not one of fault, but is one of righteousness, and in turn no just cause can be considered wrong, even when carried out by the worst of men?_

Thoughts such as these traced the mind of four young girls that stared towards the ceiling and waited for morning to come and wake them from this feeling of excitement of the hunt, and let them fall asleep into a sweet dream. This feeling of exhaustion finally took each one, by one as

the grip tightened upon each of their ornaments that hung upon their body.

Dark pasts lie within these pendants that they each hold, but each one is a part of a story that has yet to be completed. This keeps them from the hunt that will soon crush their minds, but none of them know of this, thus is serving the purpose of those who released their own burdens upon the children.

Were they being now is of no concern yet, but whether they will have lost what is truly theirs or not, it unknown to these children, and one can only hope that at whatever time they are found, the hope is that blades will never be crossed till there is only one standing, completely going against the previous owners wishes.

The sun's rays beamed through the massive windows that lined the gymnasium walls. The conversations between one another sometimes carried across the great hall to where many could here, but even than it was very unlikely since there were many that shared the same

excitement such as those around them.

The one's that stayed quiet and separate from the crowds were those who knew of the upcoming test of strength and adaptability. They were ready for it from the core of their mind, body and soul. They had courage that rested not only within their heart, but from a certain piece that they had upon them, or within their hands. Some had massive weapons that were almost two to one next to them, others had heirlooms that had more of a symbolic meaning to them than the usefulness of those around them. The confidence beamed of those who knew they would pass while others simply bathed in it without even showing the simplest of facial or

bodily expressions to allow it.

The day continued for only a little longer before students stood along a ridge that overlooked a large clearing that stood far above that of a massive green forest.

Across from the students stood two individuals. One wearing a green vest accompanied by a small pair of glasses and a white mug that rested in his hand. Next to him stood a woman in a rather short dress, and a riding crop that rested upon her hip. Within her hands was placed an electronic clipboard.

While murmurs were going around students, the man stepped forward.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

The students that stood in front of him stayed quiet for anymore that would follow those words.

The woman now stepped forward as well, clipboard in hand.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "Teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"What? Ohhh…." Young Ruby said to herself, quite worried as to what might happen.

The man spoke up once more. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby let out a small groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Four individuals instantly felt a feeling of relief more than agony of some. The feeling of having one beside them during the hunt reduced their worries, but were soon replaced as the thought

of the hunt diminished from their mind.

They stood confused for they knew that the thought of the hunt was only caused using Blood-Transfusion, which none of them have received of their own knowledge. Their grips tightened around their ornaments, and the feeling of relief came over them once again.

They quickly snapped out of their singular trances and shook their heads out of it.

Yang pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them upon her face, but not before winking towards Ruby and then flying off while shouting, In which Ruby soon followed into the sky.

Alone was the boy and the two adults that stood in front of him. His confused look was soon replaced by one of panicking as he was launched into the sky at incredible speeds.

The man and woman stepped back from the platforms and walked over to the ledge overlooking the forest. They only stared until the quietness was interrupted by the creaking of a wheelchair, and the almost silent footsteps of another individual. The two turned around and the man smiled. There in the chair sat a friendly face who also shared a smile such as his own. The woman behind him stood there with a blank expression while the woman besides the other

had a small look of confusion.

"Who might this older gentleman be Headmaster?" The woman asked.

The man let out a small chuckle. "I guess the two of you haven't met before I guess. This man is an old friend of mine who introduced me to my very own teacher when I was younger and much more inexperienced. This is Gehrman of the Workshop; Gehrman, this is my assistant and close friend, Glynda Goodwitch."

Gehrman let out a small bow that could be given since he was within a wheelchair. The woman behind him also repeated the same action.

"I see that you've brought Doll as well. I suppose it's to see Miss Rose, since it was you that gave away that necklace of yours. A strange action I must say though; I never expected for you to give something like that away."

Gehrman let out a small laugh. "Even though it might sound bad, I will be receiving it in time once again, hopefully she will be more willing than the last students that I've had."

Gehrman laughed while Ozpin gained a straighter face while sipping from his mug.

"Quite different from what Hunters used to be Ozpin, no more blood, no more being lost in time, and no more being lost in one's nightmare. It's quite peaceful." Gehrman commented to Ozpin.

"It's quite the opposite from peaceful my old friend. We still have the Grimm that roam these lands and cause fear among its people. The call for Hunters is more than ever, I just wish it was more different than it is now."

"Grimm are nothing though Ozpin. There requires no feeling to slay down a soulless beast. One that carries no echoes from one's time. Those from the past would consider this a time of peace compared to that of fighting one's own father because he became a beast that killed their own spouse. To kill one's own teacher? This is a time of peace Ozpin, and the sooner you recognize this, the better off you will be fighting these things you call monsters. Be grateful you never had to experience what the Hunters of old did." He was turned around by Doll and began to roll off.

"You won't even stay for Coffee Gehrman?" Ozpin called out to his old friend.

"Only the tea of dreams can sate my tastes now-a-days. Goodbye Ozpin, hope we have a slightly less argumenta conversation next time."

The older gentleman began to disappear into the distance. Ozpin sighed and turned around to look back over the clearing.

"Where did you meet that older gentleman Ozpin at?"

"A longer time ago if you could guess. Hunters were much more simple now-a-days, less aura and more skill was placed on the Hunters. I wish he could open his eyes to what we currently have instead of being blinded by his own dreams."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and let the wind carry his thoughts into the deep current of time.

In the split second while Ruby flew towards the flying Nevermore that flew high in the sky, a slight jingle caught the attention of four other individuals. Their eyes traced down to a single point upon Ruby. The Claw that rested around her neck. Their eyes widened as she gracefully separated the head off the flying Grimm, and the others soon noticed that she was not the only one with a pendent among them.

Still as if stopped, their eyes met with one another, and soon with the pendants that were attached to them. A small vile of Gunpowder tied to a string which was looped around Yang's arm. A Shining Sword the was attached to the end of Weiss weapon hilt. And a Crow that was pinned to the left side of Blake's chest. Each one now stood out more than ever to one another, and a smile came across the face of everyone.

They knew without a doubt that fate had gathered them here to face the forces that were resurfacing once again from within the nightmare, and that the four of them would stand not alone like the Hunters of Old, but side by side like the Hunters of the Day.

The four-stood side by side upon the stage with Ozpin standing at the side of them reading off their names. Soon they would be declared as a true team, and without a doubt, they would complete the story that was entrusted to each one of them without failure, for a single Hunter was feared, a team was a force to never challenge in the eyes of even the greatest of beasts.

 **Look at that ladies and gentleman. This chapter is finished and I am happy for it. There is now a lead-in to any other little one-shot that has to do with other characters from either Bloodborne or RWBY. Please leave any comments, complaints, or reviews of any kind in the spot that you do so.**

 **Professor Pancakes signing off for tonight.**


	7. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 7

**Hello and welcome once again to my wonderful abode where you will digest in the highest, and lowest of quality material and then ask yourself why you're still here. If not, well then that's not just you. To get onto it, I've taken it into consideration and Jaune is a character that would be good to get off my back and into the wild; so, this one is directed towards him. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. Let's get this started, shall we?**

 _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings; Blood is Strength, Courage is Fear_ _ **Part 1**_

 _A Hunter above Hunters is considered to above others not in society, but rather the skill the one possessed. The strength, dexterity, and intelligence that one possessed and properly used it were the one's considered a Hunter above Hunters. A long family line of Hunters was considered at this level; even in the time of dark when the ties of family were almost non-existent and only the greatest of Hunters who never succumbed to the blood and fell to beasthood. This lone of Hunters who were known as great, are the 'Arc's'. Hunters of fortitude, or glory, of servitude. A great Hunter stood atop the healing church. One that lead many Hunters of great to cleanse the beasts of Yharnam, the Arc's following said leader. The descendants of the Arc family carried on for many generations, full of greatness as the next Hunter carried with them. The most current generation of Arc's stood a child._

 _The only male of seven other sisters of the Family of Arc's. Surround by his seven sisters, it gave him an uprising unlike any other Arc before him. Wanting to truly become an Arc like those before him, he took up arms with a family Heirloom, Crocea Mors, one that lasted since the great war of the great-grandfather of the child, and left for the prestigious academy known as Beacon. Thoughts of living up to his family name stayed with him from the point of stepping onto the grounds of Beacon, to the point of flying during initiation, and finally to the point of him being chosen as the leader of his very own team, Team JNPR. Time moved on as the boy continued to feign his way through school, no matter how hard he fell behind, be it in skill to his friends and classmates that clearly did so. A child can only take so much, both mentally and physically, so he did just that, and relaxed. He had to just get away for just a single day, a single point in time to escape the eyes of his fellow peers and be relieved of the burden that is the façade of his own school life. As reluctant as he is to the flying machines known as Bullheads, he rode within it to the main town of Vale._

When his foot connected to the pavement, he made a quick dash to the nearest trashcan with a green face, only to empty the contents of his stomach into the trash. He lifted his head from the trash and shook his head to clear his dizziness, which was then followed by a slap to his cheeks by his own hands.

Away from the stressful, but friendly environment of Beacon, Jaune made his way down the landing platform to get a better look at the town. Jaune had more than just a single reason for coming to town other than to get away, and that was from the receival of a letter upon the end table next to his bed.

The letter rested with a beige colored envelope, and upon it rested a red seal that on it had the figure of a syringe. When Jaune first noticed the letter, he immediately took a hold of it and hid it beneath his pillow. As night fell, he removed the letter from the posh hiding place and opened it carefully with his hands, easily opening it without having to rip it, even though there was a seal upon it. He removed the letter from within and opened it, upon the letter was a writing style unlike he's seen before, and the paper seemed strange as well. He began to read,

 _Dear Jaune of Arc_ _ ***1**_

 _My humblest gratitude is directed towards you if you can read this letter. Worry not for I'm a long friend of the Arc family and I only wish to assist you in any way possible. I've noticed your inability to produce results that would be like those of your team, classmates, and even the school as well. Such things do not befit the descendent of an Arc, especially evident from the bullying you receive from the fool known as Cardin Winchester, which is a major problem for one such as yourself. In terms of such circumstances such as yours, I have a solution for your problem. I cordially invite one such as yourself to visit my clinic within the city of Vale. It rests in a part of a town close to Beacon; where the old Hunters lie, and where those in need of a Hunt receive medical treatment. My clinic is called "Blutmesiter"_ _ ***2**_

 _Sincerely the Blood Minister._

A chill went up Jaune's spin as he read the letter once more. How this "Blood Minister" knew of his situation troubled him greatly, as he thought the only ones that knew was Pyrrha, and Cardin. Not only that but his clinic was called Blutmesiter, and Jaune had no idea if that meant something as well. How he was a family friend and he's never heard of him was also a problem. Jaune began to think it over more until a slight rustle almost caused him to fall out of his bed.

A yelp almost escaped his mouth until he covered it in fear that he was speaking out loud that entire time. Across from him was his male counterpart on his team; Lie Ren, his look of confusion almost caused Jaune to spill his entire life story. Ren rubbed his eyes and spoke up in a tired voice, "What is the reason for the lights Jaune?" Jaune looked over and saw that he had the lamp right next to his bed on. The boy gulped as he looked back to his partner. "I'm just reading a letter from a family friend from Vacuo. He invited me to a clinic of his for…for a free checkup, yeah." An innocent smile followed cause, but sweat dropped right after it. His partner noticed and smiled back and spoke up again.

"I'll go tomorrow with you Jaune." Jaune looked at his tired teammate with confusion. "That's what friends do, also I can only take so much Nora from time to time." A smile followed suit from the them.

A nod from Jaune confirmed the proposition of his, and Ren laid his head back down onto his pillow.

"Goodnight Jaune."

"Goodnight Ren, and thanks."

A small chuckle could be heard by the boy lying down, and the lights were soon turned off after. Their eyelids fell heavy over their eyes and let sleep entrance them till morning.

Now back to the current moment; Jaune stood overlooking the town, and soon a hand rested upon his shoulder with Ren right beside him.

"Where did the letter say that this 'friend of your family's' clinic was located?"

Jaune nodded and pulled out the letter he brought with him. "He says the clinic is in the "Part of Vale where old Hunters lie, and those in need of a Hunt receive medical treatment." Jaune popped the letter with the back of his hand. "So where do all the old Hunters hang out then?" He looked over to Ren who shrugged his shoulders in response. Jaune let his arms fall to his side as he sighed.

Ren stepped forward, "The best we can do is ask around for directions to the store. The best place to start would be someone familiar with the town." Jaune lifted his head back up with a smile; a nod followed and he began to walk past Ren, but instantly turned around. "Who's familiar with the town?"

Ren sighed as he took lead, signaling Jaune to follow behind. "Blake recommended this book store to me. The owner is said to know his way around town, so I think he would be a good start." Jaune nodded and soon followed behind his friend as he leads the way.

Twenty minutes passed and the two were now standing in front of the bookstore by the name of "Tukson's Book Trade; Every Book Under the Sun"

"Is this the place?"

"Wouldn't doubt it. It checks off on the "Places Blake would visit" as given from Yang."

Jaune turned his head as he looked towards Ren who was staring at the sign, he thought for a second then nodded. They entered the door, and the ringing of a bell soon followed behind it. The man behind the counter, who they assumed to be Tukson, raised his head to see the incoming customers.

"I'm going to look around for some info about this 'family friend' of yours. Go talk with the owner and find out if he knows where this place might be."

Ren walked off to the side as he left Jaune standing in the middle of the shop with a bepuzzled look upon his face.

Ren walked through the lines of books located throughout the shop, occasionally running his hand across some books that could possibly contain any information about this supposed clinic. Multiple books caught his eye; ones that stood out such as _Applications of Aura to the Mind, What is Life_ _ ***3**_ _, The Voyage of the Beetle_ _ ***4**_ _, Fairy Tales of Old, Hunter of Beasts._ His hand stopped on the last book and he pulled it out and began reading it; running his finger across certain lines in the book.

He almost began to delve into the book until a voice which he guessed belonged to Jaune, began to sound nervous.

"I..I.I..I didn't mean it like that, but I did but, you weren't supposed to take it like an insult to you, but I was just wondering if you've heard of the clinic and where to find it, but clearly you have heard of it, but only from a book and not actually knowing where it's at and so you…" Jaune began to mumble, and before he could continue, a book was placed before him on the counter. _Fairy Tales of Old, Hunter of Beasts._ Jaune recognized the book before him as an almost identical that sat on his shelf back at home.

"What my friend here is trying to ask you is, do you know where the entrance to Old Vacuo is located?"

The man behind the counter looked past Jaune and at Ren who was standing behind him. He sighed as he took the book and ran it through the register.

"Out the door to your right, walk three blocks and take another right. Follow the street until you reach an archway. Take a left and you'll be there."

He placed the book down on the counter and slid it to Ren. "A good choice right there. A personal favorite."

Ren smiled and nodded his head in response. He picked up the book, "Thank you Tukson. I'll be sure to thank Blake as well."

He smiled back and waved at the boy as he began to walk outside. Jaune was left standing in the middle of the store once again; he looked between the door, and Tukson a few times. He waved goodbye and took out the door, "Thank you and sorry for your time." The bell jingled once more and the owner was left alone in his store once more.

The two were now walking in the direction they were given before.

"Why'd you buy that book Ren?" Jaune questioned his teammate while placing his hands on the back of his head. Ren pulled the book out and began flipping through the pages until he arrived upon a page with a picture of a building on it.

"If what this book says is true, then this supposed 'family friend' is the current owner of a fairy-tail clinic that specializes in blood-transfusions that is able to cure any disease or alignment."

Jaune placed his hand on his chin and started to think. "Why'd you still buy the book though?"

Ren sighed as he closed the book and placed it into a pouch on his belt. "It's something that will hopefully keep Nora entertained." Jaune sat with his open for a few seconds, then close it along with nodding. "Makes sense."

The two looked at on another, nodded, and continued to walk down the sidewalk. This continued after the turn, then turning left at the archway after crossing the street. After they curved around the corner, a mysterious, yet welcoming change of scenery appeared before them. The two soon-to-be Hunters stopped dead in their tracks.

Jaune took a step back to look around the street they just came from, and then back to where Ren was standing. This was repeated a few more times until Ren grabbed his shoulders to stop him. Jaune had a confused look on his face along with a look of worry. "I don't think we're in Vacuo Anymore To…" Ren placed his hand up to his mouth and a finger up to his own. He then lowered his hands and pointed down the street. Down the street was a single individual leaning against the wall with a hat covering his face. Right above him was a sign with the same name as the one on the letter.

The two looked at one another with Jaune looking worried, while Ren had a cautious look on his face.

"Well, we have to start somewhere." A nervous laughter came from Jaune who stepped forward towards the shop.

 **1: Jaune alludes to Jeanne d'Arc, a medieval French war heroin and martyr. It is pronounced like Jean, the French form of John**

 **2: 'Blutmesiter' is "Blood Master" in German, also known as the Master though the work of Blood.**

 **3:** _ **What is Life**_ **is a famous book by Erwin Schrodinger which questions how the events in time and space which happen to a living organism be accounted for by Physics and Chemistry.**

 **4:** _ **The Voyage of the Beetle**_ **is another famous book written by Charles Darwin which covers all the things that Darwin experience within a five-year time frame that should do with biology, geology, and anthropology.**

 **Thank you all for reading this, I really do appreciate it. I don't have much to say besides if you have any comments, complaints, and or suggestions. PM them or leave wherever you normally would. Thank you once again.**

 **Sincerely Professor Pancakes.**


	8. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 8

**Hello everyone and welcome back to** _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings._ **I hope everyone had a swell day, and if not, well you've come to a place where you can get better, hopefully. I'd like to thank those who took the time to read last chapter, thank you. I'm not sure if it's just me, but the reading graphs are strange. This story has more views on chapter 7 then almost any other one besides chapter one. I don't know if I'm crazy, if you're crazy, or maybe we're all crazy. But that's not the point. Instead of rambling on about small things like that, let's just go right into the story.**

 _Once the Healing Church came to Yharnam, everything changed. Patients that were once left to die, walked once more as if they were never sick to begin with. The Healing Church lived up to that name all right, their 'cure all blood-transfusion' techniques; damn miracles. My own wife and daughter were diagnosed by some doctor; can't even remember tha man's name now. All I remember is that he said that it was uncurbable, or incurable, and that I didn't have it since my family before me never got sick. Said it was a sickness that slowly ate away at one's mind and body; and that the victim would die slowly. I couldn't believe it, and I would rather do my family a favor and end them before they went through pain. I said this to the man and he said "That is a terrible thing to do to your family!", so then I punched the man that cursed me with this horrible truth. They took them to a clinic that was near our home in Lower Yharnam, said it was one of the best since it was a popular one. We arrived there and I saw many others like me; those without a sickness, apparently, this whole clinic was managing many of those like my family. Wives of my friends or my friends themselves were standing next to me in the waiting room. Everyone was either quiet or crying, honestly, I wasn't sure myself on what to do. Later that night, I found out that they could only slow the sickness and couldn't cure it; god damn it! Every night I stayed with them, and every night I heard the screams of other patients who wanted a death to end their pain, but the doctors wouldn't allow it; said it went against their 'practice'. Who gives a damn about your damn practice, people are suffering and dying slowly, and here you are puttin needles in them and doing nothing other than that. It carried on like this for weeks, and with my own eyes and two hands; I felt and saw what this sickness did. The two most important people in my life, slowly breaking apart, skin falling off, their skin sinking into their bodies, bones seemed to shrink, their eyes only containing madness. I grabbed each of their hands and the worst sensation came across my hands; I opened them and saw only flat skin. Moans of pain came from the two of them, too weak to scream in pain. Lying in my hands were their own, but almost completely flat. I basically crushed their bones to dust with hardly any strength. I felt as if I was going to throw up as the bile climbed up my throat; and from there I quickly dashed out of there and ran for home; my only sanctuary from the screams. Running through the streets, I saw exactly what was happening to this city, and that it was falling apart. Falling apart not from the buildings, but rather the people that rested within its walls. I quickly confined myself inside away from society. Guilt washed over me day after day, waiting for the letter or message to inform me of my loss, I could hardly contain it. What came a few days later was something completely different. Standing at my door was the doctor that diagnosed the love of my life, and my lovely daughter. Like a sappy love story, standing behind him was my family with smiling faces and looking brand new. No longer wrinkles, bleeding eyes; hell, the last I saw of my daughter she didn't have any, and here she was looking up at her father. We quickly got reacquainted once more and they told about the Healing Church and the miracles they did. I thought to myself that nothing could go wrong, but something has been strange as of lately. The two of them had constant nightmares, every night my daughter would sleep on one side of me while my wife slept on the other, each one gripping me tightly; at times, I feel as if they would rip off my arms with the hidden strength they had. The supposed red moon that sat in the sky in each nightmare, it seemed like a fairy tale. Time went on and madness started to appear within their actions and just their voices as well. I was beginning to get scared of what was going on, so I went to the place where it started, the Healing Church. I was quickly turned away after hearing about my problems; saying that they would send a hunter to deal with the problem. I thought just what could a hunter do to solve the problem my family is having? ..._

The rest of the page is covered in a strange red liquid which doesn't match anything like blood or any substance. Along with it, the bottom of the page, which seemed to be ripped out of a notebook, is burned slightly. Only this page was found within the burned ruins of what seemed to be an abandoned house.

-Atlas Scouting Party: Officer Búckro Beloved

Everything began to seem different from normal, the atmosphere almost radiated death from the cracks in the ground, to the simple breeze in the air. The bone chilling feeling was felt by both boy's as they took a step back away from the sidewalk, or if they could really call it that. Their feet stepped on what looked like stones set next to one another in a poor fashion as weeds and other greenery flowed from it.

The buildings themselves stood out very different from the ground though. The simple yet appealing architecture glowed with a feeling from a time before. Gothic features lined the streets in front of them. The lamps that did stand, stood tall with a fire in them, which in turn looked very different from any sort of dust fueled fires. Even from a distance they were from the lamp, a strange, healing warmth radiated from it, almost opposite from the feeling that surrounded it. Multiple lights were on within the windows that stood along the buildings, some with strange stains across the windows, while with others there stood shadows that just… stood there. No movement, just as if they were waiting to see what would happen to the boy's, almost as if there was going to be a public execution.

One thing that stood out the most still, was the man sitting across from a building with the lights almost non-existent, as if they current resident residing there just up and left to escape from some horror. The man, still hiding his eyes with his hat, sat staring towards the building; ignoring the two boys' now, much to their relief.

The two still stood on the edge of the strange, almost terrifying street. Jaune looked behind them, both to the left and right, and still on his face rested a worried look. Ren looking over to him noticing his friends worry, placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Jaune, what is wrong?"

Jaune gulped loudly, and his Adam apple was clearly shown moving along his throat. Sweat dropping he turned to Ren. "Don't you find it strange on how there is no-one around here at all? Especially since this seems like a would-be busy place."

Ren glanced around and noticed the strangeness. A café sat across the street behind them, and right across to it on the right was a fashionable clothing store that he's heard about from time to time. It was quite peculiar on how such a popular place was barren of any life except their own. He glanced back to Jaune who was staring back down the street. A more curious face replaced his once more worried look, and Ren looked down the street as well.

Sitting there still was the man, but now he looked to be in a more relaxed manner, and seemed more approachable. The aura around the man seemed clean, not in a way of pure, but that there was nothing wrong with him whatsoever. No murderous intent, no evil glare; just…nothing.

Jaune and Ren looked towards one another and nodded in agreement. They each let out a sigh and took a step forward. The ice-cold feeling came over their bodies straight to their bones, ignoring everything upon them. It felt as if even the thickest of clothing couldn't stop the feeling that came over them. Their bones chattering from the cold, but their courage kept them warm.

Jaune pushed forward with a slightly selfish thought; he needed to become stronger. Not only for himself, but for his team. Being carried was not the way of a leader, and he most definitely did not wish to keep it that way.

Ren pushed forward for his friend, along with the sense of curiosity that seemed to plague his mind in this instant. What could be this mysterious area that hardly any knew about, and what exactly is this 'family friend' of Jaune's. Few things were explained just by looking at this area, but the stranger sitting meters in front of them could possibly have the answers he needed.

What seemed to be like minutes to the boys happened in very few seconds. Each step taking them feet closer to the quiet man. Few things began to stand out to them though, such as the stench that plague the air. It seemed not at the point of being retched, but non-the less horrid. The look of the man also looked like that of a homeless individual. His hat being crumpled multiple times, just sat upon his head. His clothing looked very worn, multiple stiches lined parts of the vest, and stains were most obvious upon it as well. The smell that accompanied the shirt smelled like that of sweat from a long jog for multiple days being left alone and unwashed. The most interesting part of the man were his shoes. They seemed to shine out of the rest of his surrounding, especially looking at the ground they were walking upon. Anything that would touch this ground would most definitely get dirtied, but his shoes didn't seem to show a single spot.

Before they noticed they were standing in front of the man looking down at his shoes. A slight scoff got their attention to look up towards him. A frown sat upon the man's face, which also seemed slightly clean for the attire he is wearing.

Jaune, most obviously embarrassed, began to shake his hands in front of him.

"We….w.w.w w…I…I..I didn't mean to look at your shoes, but we were just thinking if…if you knew where to find a nearby clinic?"

The man covered his mouth and coughed into it.

He leaned forward towards the boys, his nose now seeming much more apparent as it stuck out from under his hat. His eyes seemed to be almost completely closed, yet it felt as if he was staring directly into the two.

He finally spoke up,

"You…you're not from around here, are ya?"

The two looked at the man, surprised from his sudden manner of speaking, also from the strange accent that accustomed it as well. Jaune stepped forward and began to speak before the man stopped him.

"What, an outsider who's come to join the hunt? What a pathetic idea." He scoffed and spit onto the ground at Jaune's feet, making him step back.

The two were very confused at this point. Jaune turned back to Ren, who in turn pulled out the book he obtained earlier and began flipping through it, and Jaune turned back to the man very confused.

"What do you mean by that? Are you hunting some sort of beast in this town…"? The man was currently glaring at Jaune now.

"You what? What, you think I'm a beast? Well, maybe I think you're a beast!" He shouted towards Jaune and leaned back against the wall on the pedestal.

Jaune was very taken back at this point, and was more confused than ever. He turned back to Ren who was running his finger across a few lines in the book.

"Ren, what are you doing? Did you find something about this so called "Hunt"?"

He snapped the book closed and let it slide back onto its latch. He looked up towards Jaune.

"So apparently, this superstitious Hunt is something more like a purge of those who are down with the sickness of beasthood. The Hunt is just another term for removing said beasts."

"Ahhhhh" He turned back to the man. "Listen sir, we're not here for any Hunt. We're here to find a clinic. Here, I was wondering if you'd be able to tell us where this is located." Jaune began to fumble around in his bag looking for the letter he received from the mysterious blood minister.

"Ohh, enough of you! What, you think this is funny? Well, I certainly don't, so be gone with ya! I'll have nothing to do with your beast hunts!" The man hopped off the pedestal and began walking down the street to their left.

The two looked at one another, and began walking after the man.

"Please sir, just listen to what we have to say. We promise we're not part of this so-called Hunt, we're just currently lost and we need directions."

The man stopped and turned around. "Oh, enough with you already. Come on, just go, will ya?"

Ren stepped in front of Jaune, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, have you perhaps heard of a place where they administer blood-transfusions?"

"You just can't help yourself, can ya? Go on then, fine. Go on, I'll tell you all about this so-called clinic you're looking for."

The two finally sighed as Ren let his hand fall off the man's shoulder. "Thank you, sir."

He lifted his hand and pointed down the street towards the only building with a lamp lit outside it's building. "That right there is what you're looking for. Shady place it is. Nothin but Hunters ever come out of that shop. Since you say you aren't part of this god forsaken Hunt, then I'd suggest stayin away from it. It'll do you no good." He spits on the ground once more, but much further away from the two boys and began to walk off down the lamp less street.

Jaune and Ren looked at one another and down the street the man pointed them towards. Above the lamp swung a small sign with the exact symbol that rested on the letter Jaune received.

"You really think this is such a good idea to continue on with?" Jaune questioned as the two began to make their way towards the shop.

"There's not much we can do now Jaune, we've made it this far. We might as well humor this 'family friend' of yours. It's not as if you have some incurable sickness anyways." Ren laughed a small laugh while Jaune laughed nervously.

The two reached the door and noticed that the windows were barred up with iron bars that had spikes protruding from it. "Slightly welcoming don't you think?" Jaune spoke quietly towards Ren, who in response shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe these so-called beasts are an actual problem?"

Jaune's hand wrapped around the doorknob and pushed the door open, hearing the loud creak that came along with it. A small bell rang along with the loud creak. The first thing that the two noticed besides the lack of customers was the number of vials that lined the walls, each one filled with different shades of red, and each one with its own label and wooden cork on it. Various syringes lined along another wall, each one seemed to shine on the tip of the syringe where the sharpest point lied.

Another creaking sound came from not the door, but from what seemed to be the back of the shop. A man in a wheel-chair was pushing himself out and into the small, but spacious lobby where the boys stood. Almost instant, a hand erected from the old man's side toward Jaune, a yellow smile accompanying it as well. A slightly nervous Jaune shared a small smile and shook the old man's hand.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Arc, and you as well Mr. Lie Ren" Ren grew a confused look on his face after the man said his voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"I make it a mission to know all who will require a transfusion at some point young man. I'm just surprised that you came in so early. You're not nearly sick enough for some of my potent mix." A small laugh escaped his lips which was quickly followed with a small cough.

The man began to roll into the back room when he motioned to the two boys. "Come now, let's get to it gentleman. A hunter's time is most precious when they're not hunting, and that's almost not ever." Another laugh came from the man.

Ren spoke up at this moment. "I'm not sure we quite understand what you're speaking of sir. We're not the hunter's you think we are. We are learning to protect the world from the Grimm, not these mythical man-beasts you are thinking of."

"Oh, but you are young man. As I said, everyone has had a sickness treated at some point in their life. Miss Rose had one when she was younger, but it was more a wound. Miss Long came in as well for that. The Queen of Ice came in for a life-threatening cold; ironic isn't it. Miss Belladonna came in for a sickness that very few catch in a lifetime, looked as if it was a hereditary trait. Miss Valkyrie came in as an infant, before you met her young man, another sickness normal doctors could not cure. Then there was Miss Nikos. Her family brought her in as a family tradition; strange as it seems, but her family is quite healthy from the looks of it. Then there is the two of you. Mr. Arc here is missing something from his bloodline, and you Mr. Lie Ren, a sickness best treated now than never. Better to be prepared from the looks of it, smart young man." The man then continued into the back room, leaving the two of them alone in the lobby.

"This doesn't seem right at all Ren. He seems to have done this with almost everyone that is close to us. This is just too freaky for me to deal with. How come no-one has ever mentioned this to us before? Or do they even remember? He said they were all very young when it happened, so it wouldn't be that surprising after that, but…"

Ren had his hand on his head, and another on the book.

"We need this Jaune. Not just for us, but for our team. I…I can just feel the need for it for us to cooperate with one another even better. We need to almost…share the same blood with them."

Jaune took a step back from Ren. "You do know what you're saying right Ren? All this blood talk is making me nauseous; I'm going to take a step…" Ren caught Jaune right before he fell to the ground. Worry was over his face.

The old man rolled back into the room. "Come on you two. Let's get this procedure on with so you can finally join the hunt; also, I don't want the first Arc I've had in a while to be the first one to die in my shop." He rolled into the back room, motioning Ren who was carrying Jaune over his shoulder.

"Lay him on the table, then lie down on the one next to him. It will be a fast, but simple procedure, don't you worry." The old man made his way between the two and inserted what seemed to be the IV tubes into both, which were connected to two separate blood bags hanging above them. Ren's body felt extremely heavy, and the thought of moving seemed to cause him to be restless as well.

"Now one warning I must give since you are currently awake unlike your friend. Whatever you see, it will not hurt you. This blood will protect you, but just don't move or make a peep, or you might not make it through the night." The feeling of his very own blood leaving his body began to take effect, but at the same time, new blood began to enter, and a rather strange feeling flushed over his body.

The old man's laughter could be heard in the other room, but was soon drowned out over what seemed to be the moaning of creatures. He tried to look down at his chest, but his eyes began to grow heavy, and no matter what he tried, they just wouldn't stay open. He finally let go, and decided to follow the instructions he read within the book.

 _Release one's inner self and let it fall to the blood, but one must not succumb to it, or the entire process with be for naught and the beast inside will have taken over and nothing will be the same._

And with that, Ren lost consciousness into the night where the red moon hung in sky.

 **Is it that good? I hope it was, I enjoyed it. Sorry for the late release; I was just busy with other things. Nothing much else to say besides comment, favorite, PM, or whatever your young hip kids do now-a-days. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time.**


	9. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 9

**Hello and welcome once again to** _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings_ **. The critically acclaimed non-acclaimed at all writing of mine…haha. There's not much to say besides thank you for reading my work, and I honestly mean it. A question was asked about a certain NPC in bloodborne which I have yet to mention, and hopefully you know of said character. If not, then I can just remind you that he is our vermin-crushing cooperator, and the master of the great League, Valtr. I do intend to fit our glorious leader into a story, but just not yet. I'm not sure on how I plan to do it, but when I do, it will be enjoyable, trust me. Instead we will cover the glorious character creation and the abominations that we can create. Let's enter the nightmare, shall we?**

 **I do not own Bloodborne or RWBY in any way of profit except for their respective copies of the games.**

 **Warning- This may trigger some from the content in this chapter such as mention of slavery, and racism. Just want to warn whoever is reading.**

 _The most merciful thing in the world…is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents._

 _-H.P. Lovecraft_

Need, greed, and lust is one thing that is heavily enjoyed upon by the people of Mistral. Drugs, lien, slavery, and most of all, corrupt Hunters. Those who earned such licenses to protect the people from the darkness that encroaches upon them, falls to those desires on a basis some consider to be dangerous. Those with lien take advantage of such things and employ those Hunters to do their bidding from being bodyguards to being the complete opposite, assassins. A simple contract to go eliminate another is one thing that is done often to move a figure forward through the ladders of the government in Mistral. Nothing is ever clean in Mistral, even those who wander the district known for their services.

A popular place for politicians, and those with money, or possibly those who are quite lonely and have just the little cash on them to find pleasure for the evening. The Red-Light district is known for its lovely woman, men, and even children, be it beast or man. Each customer has their own taste in lust, and no matter how wrong it may be, that is exactly what Mistral's lower sector is known for, where the wrong gather, and the rich collect.

Not far from the Red-Light district lies the opposite of pleasure, and instead is where one would purchase a long-time service from a seller who, in turn, would deliver them a special need to their customer that lied within a cage, or had around their neck which lied a collar. Faunus, Human, even possibly Grimm; everyone has their own tastes and interest in pets. Of course, only those with lien belong here, and the complete opposite are those with the chains tied to them. This is tied to the Hunters who are hired; who else is to gather the "goods" and still uphold a reputation beside those with the skills to do so?

Not everyone agrees with such things that lie in the underbelly of Mistral, and some clearly show it by attempting to resist such forces, but when a force that rules from the very top is the creator of such things, how can such a single, or small group stand up to an army that doesn't follow guidelines? It is also looked upon that a non-hunter has hardly a chance to stand up to a trained Hunter, and only that of greater skill can topple one. Of course, in a place such as Mistral, there is always a service to remove a Hunter of such skill if the contractor has the lien for it.

But there comes a time when the one enlisted moves to remove the other force, who is to protect the one who issued it? One can only have so much Lien in their pockets and not draw to much attention, and that is when those who disagree with the system decide to strike. Slowly breaking down the system by removing a small chip, one by one, no matter how long it will take. Yet not many notices but by removing one, two more take its place and the process continues until there is nothing left to claim.

One of these chip's goes by the name of Jeremy Copper, a fat, balding man where sweat beads easily fall down his head and onto his expensive suit. No matter how expensive a suit may be, the one wearing it must be able to pull it off, and this man could hardly put it on in the first place. His small squinted eyes were quite apparent, along with the man's rather large forehead, where every few minutes a small white handkerchief would slide along it grabbing any sweat that it would catch onto the dirty cloth. It was clear that he was masking his most distasteful smell with what seemed to be gallons of high class cologne, _A True Man; Take your masculinity in hand and smack the beasts with it._ Quite a distasteful smell that if gave off, but still somewhat bearable compared to what lied underneath.

Even though larger than the average man in both height and stomach size, he still somewhat managed to be able to tuck in his shirt. His hands seemingly large along with his fattening arms lined with dark hairs that contrasted his copper brown skin. Ironic enough, he wore a copper wrist watch, copper belt buckle, and a copper tie pin. This man surely lived up to his name, even to the rusted copper smell of the cologne.

He was currently at the docks in a small white warehouse, with multiple guards in black stationed outside. The current black sunglasses were placed on their faces and very few had hair upon their heads, and the one's that did had it cleanly trimmed. Each one showing professionality that was required of such profession. Various pieces of graffiti lined the warehouse, each one in an almost unreadable format that one would have to look closely at it to even understand it.

Within the warehouse sat Mr. Copper in a small white chair which to any outsider would look somewhat comical at the size difference of the two. Across from him was a man with multiple tattoos along his arms, each one depicting the various Grimm that are located across the world. His face had a pair of gold aviators sitting upon his nose, and lined underneath it was multiple scars going across his eyes where one would think that he was blind from those wounds. Gold rims lined his teeth spelling his names; "Rockstar". Quang "Rockstar" Young, a longtime business partner of Mr. Copper as seen with his over familiar attitude towards the fat man. The two shared a laugh back and forth and what seemed to in-between the two was a large stack of one-hundred lien bills tied up and stacked high enough that it seemed to be more than a small fortune for a poor man on that table.

"So, tell me Mr. Copper, what kind of "merchandise" might you be looking for today, or is this just a friendly visit and you just felt like being generous by giving me such a large sum of lien today?"

A hardy laugh came from Mr. Copper and then was followed by a cough into his handkerchief.

"You're a funny man Rockstar, or should I begin calling you Mr. Young for the business we've had between the two of us." Another cough interrupted his line. "No, I've called you hear because I'm in need of another pet. The last one I bought from you decided to break itself, and now I'm here."

Rockstar had his chin in his hand as he rocked in the chair across from Mr. Copper.

"I was hoping for one of those animals you keep more towards the back. The little ones that I've had just can't keep up with me anymore, and I'm hoping for a feisty animal would be able to give me something more, you know?"

Rockstar nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I can bring out a few for you to look at. I must say though, they are much tougher than the others I've sold you, but they're also more of a handful and harder to 'train', but I think a man of your caliber might be able to handle one."

He motioned his hand from behind him and two men in suits came out dragging behind them two cages with a black cloth covering them completely.

Mr. Copper grew a smile on his face as he wiped his brow once again with his handkerchief.

"I was planning on holding onto these two a little longer, but in our friendship, I'll show them to you now, and, hell; I'll even give you a discount on these two."

Mr. Copper clapped his hands together like a small child and grew and even wider smile on his face. Rockstar walked over to the cages and smacked his blade against the cage, silence followed, but it was clearly to send a message to the inhabitants.

"Now, here are both Jack and Jill, our newest product" He grabbed ahold of the black cloth and flung it off both cages.

The smile that was on Mr. Copper's face disappeared, and anger came over Rockstar.

"Where the fuck are the little animals!" He quickly approached one of the men in black.

By no means was Rockstar a tall man, but rather the exact opposite. He stood around 5'5, so it turns, the man in black towered above Rockstar and made it look like a child was yelling at him.

"What the fuck did your dumbasses allow to happen to our merchandise, then embarrass me in front of a good business partner at that too. You two really fucked this up!" He turned around with his hands covering his face and he was sighing quite loudly at that.

He let his hands drop and he turned back around to the man, but nothing was said. Instead, there was a small gasp of air that seemed to escape from Rockstar, and little droplets of liquid fell to the ground.

"Rockstar? What seems to be the problem?"

The small man collapsed to the ground in front of the hulking giant, and in his hand, was a rather large knife that was covered in a red liquid which Mr. Copper immediately recognized to be blood.

The two individuals ripped of their suits and showed beneath them were multiple tattoos and rather barbaric looking clothing. They took off what seemed to be wigs and revealed ears that sat atop their head and tails that flowed behind them, their teeth barring at the fat man. Fear was spread across the man's face as he tried to stand up, and subsequently fell over in the chair; it being stuck to his rear.

Small chuckles came from the two Faunus approaching him.

"Stop laughing you damn animals and stand me up this instant!" He shouted as he attempted to roll out of his predicament, making quite a fool of himself in front of the two.

"Guards! Guards! Come help me! There are two murderers here! Help!" Mr. Copper shouted out the guards standing outside of the warehouse, but there was not a single response, instead it came from one of the men in the room with him.

"Our brothers won't be coming to your rescue you pig" Fear ran across the face of Mr. Copper as he realized the situation he was in. He wound up a kick and rammed his foot into the fat man's side, causing him to wince at the pain and grab ahold of his side in response.

Tears began to run down the face of the fat man as he looked up at his assailants, almost attempting to make puppy eyes towards them, but terribly failing being a rather large grown man.

"Please…please let me go. I'll give you whatever you want. Lien, I have even more than that on the table there. I can make you two very rich…" No response.

"I…I can give you women…or men even. Do you want they small or big? I have my connections, just please let me live." More and more tears fell down the man's face as the two stared at him in disgust.

"Oh, we'll be taking the lien you damn pig, but also your life. Your racist bastard, we know what you have done, and for our people, and the rest in Mistral that you cause to suffer, we will make sure to make you suffer the same before we slit your throat and feed you to the fishes." The Faunus put his foot on his chest and spit on his face causing him to scrunch up his expression and gasp for air.

A loud gunshot rang from the outside and yells from the other Faunus alerted the three inside. Clashes of metal on metal sounded, and more gunshots followed along with what sounded like blood being sprayed across the sheet metal outside. Screams of their fellow Faunus soon followed with more clashes of what seemed to be blades, and soon, there was nothing.

"What's going on out their brothers?" The one with his foot on the man's chest yelled out.

Quiet was the only response they received.

"Go check it out." He motioned towards the other one who, reluctantly, made his way towards the two big doors to the warehouse. He was halfway to the door, but was stopped as the doors started to open, not from himself, but the assailant from the outside. Through the slightest crack in the door, moonlight shown through, but it was much different from normal moonlight. The strangest thing, is that the broken moon itself shown red and on the ground at the opening doors was an even darker red. Each member in the warehouse knew exactly what that red was.

The doors were fully open now, and outside they could see the destruction that was held there. Multiple bodies lied still on the ground, wounds wide open and multiple holes ridden in each one, but the worst sight was hardly that. The wounds that each body had was that if it was cleaved across their chests, faces, or even sawed in half, leaving behind the most gruesome of messes.

The fat man covered his mouth in response to the sight and closed his eyes as well. The man that was closest to the door took another step back in fear, terrified at the sight in front of him. The last Faunus was taken aback at what he saw. Bodies mangled, and blood sprayed everywhere.

That's when they finally saw it. A lone figure stood right between the doors, covered in the blood of the bodies that laid behind him, a saw blade laid in his right hand and it had the appearance of what seemed to be a cleaver. It dripped what could be told as blood, and even more blood laid upon the blade causing it to have a rather rusted look, but making it clearly obvious that it has been covered in blood more than once and left unclean. In his left hand lied a rather large gun with a large muzzle at the end, making it have the appearance like that of an old-time blunderbuss. Black was the color they could tell that was not covered by blood was the leather that adorned the figure. A strange looking hat sat upon his head and a black mask covered the lower part of his face only allowing for a pair of strange goggles to stare at them inside. The goggles a bright green color, only slightly covered in droplets of blood.

The closest Faunus pulled out a two-bladed ax of his back and ran towards the figure screaming.

"You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" The figure took a stance, and as soon as the man swung the ax at him, the man dashed backwards dodging the ax with little effort. Before the slash was finished, a click was heard and the ax extended into a musket which fired from almost point blank range in front of the man, but he simply dashed forward as the dust-fired bullet flew past his head and right into the man that fired it.

He slashed at the Faunus before he could react, the saw seemed to shred the Faunus clothing with each swipe, and each swipe dangerously lowering his aura, soon spraying blood across the ground. The Faunus screaming jumped back attempting to back away and recover, but before he could do so, a small spark appeared at the small round piece which connected the saw to the handle, spinning the blade upwards, catching the man attempting to escape, causing a large gash to appear on his chest, spraying blood across the figure. The Faunus fell to the ground with little effort, a small pool of blood began to appear almost instantly beneath him.

The blood trailed to the fat man lying onto the ground, soaking into his coat, yet his eyes were still closed and his hands covering his mouth. Sweat began to mix with the blood, spreading it out even more, and staining his suit much more. The remaining Faunus looked down at his fallen comrade, and back to the lone figure, teeth barring like a wild animal, rage could only be told from looking at him.

He pointed his knife towards the figure. "Tell me your name demon, so that when I slay you and avenge my fallen brothers I can boast of how I killed a damn monster!"

The figure tilted his head to the side as if confused by the question, and unclicked the saw blade back to its original form. The irritated the Faunus captor even more, making him pull out a small stick which unfolded into an even longer staff, then he placed the knife at the head which then expanded into a large broad headed halberd. He took stance, pointing the edge towards the figure, ready for a fight, yet the man stood still, as if not seeing him as a threat. Angered to the fullest, the Faunus raged towards the man, charging with the halberd spear-head towards him, only to see a small movement of his left wrist and the figure pulling up his blunderbuss. Few things crossed the Faunus's mind at that moment, and the main one was, 'How can such a puny shotgun stop my fully strengthen charge. This man is dead!'

Then in a split second, everything stopped. Shots riddled the Faunus's body, making him fall to the ground, dropping his weapon in the process, and falling to his knees. His eyes looking up at the figure standing right in front of him. The saw disappeared, and instead, his hand reached into his chest almost instantly, as if his aura was doing nothing to protect him. He felt it directly, the hand of a man ridden with what seemed like beasthood, grabbing ahold of his very heart, and crushing it in an instant. Everything continued and the Faunus fell to the ground dead, as if the figure walked into the building and found everything like this, all gone in a matter of minutes.

The sound of grunting made the figure turn around and notice the fat man standing up, brushing himself off and kicking the now dead body of the first Faunus he killed in the warehouse.

"You damn animal! That's what you get when you mess with Jeremy Copper!" He continued to kick the innate body and throw multiple curses at it until his face became beat red.

The fat man finally stopped and wiped his brow with the now blood soaked handkerchief, still oblivious to it. He looked towards the figure and smiled.

"I knew a Hunter would come and save me…but your methods are quite different from what I expect from a Hunter. You guys are more, 'Knock em unconscious and let the police take care of em.'" There was no response from the Hunter. "But I'm not saying that you did a bad job, since you most defiantly did save me…" The Hunter was still quiet.

The fat man coughed once more. "Tell me boy, where did you graduate from so I can send them that I was quite pleased about your services, of course I'll leave out the whole 'killing' thing. Was it Haven? I bet it was, Beacon or Atlas can't for the life of them produce killing machines like Haven can."

It was still silent from the Hunter.

"You should listen when someone is talking to you, you know. It's quite rude. I'll let you off since you saved me, but you should at least show your face and introduce yourself."

The Hunter turned around towards the fat man, mask and hat still on, but he started to speak.

"During my hunts, I learned from fellow Hunters that beasts are not the only things infected."

Mr. Copper tilted his head, confused from the Hunter's statement.

"I was told that sometimes the worst beast is the one that lies hiding within man, and that all men have beasts inside of them. Some just have a better mind to control theirs." He began walking towards Mr. Copper, making him step back a few paces.

"Th..That…that sounds very interesting, but I must be going now!" He spun around on his tiny feet and tripped over the dead Faunus that he was kicking earlier, making him fell to the ground and make a rather large thud. He spun onto his back to take one more look at his assailant before his seemly demise.

The figure removed the mask and hat and reveled one of the most terrifying sights ever seen, possibly having the ability to terrify the Grimm into submission.

The Hunters face was something like that out of a nightmare book. Its forehead was several layers dug into its own head, presuming that it has a deformed skull. Its nose hung lower than its mouth, almost like a thin line split his mouth into two pieces, and the lips themselves stretched out at least a few inches with bright purple lips. Its eyes, even though covered, dipped into the lower part of its eye sockets. The chin almost seemed to dig itself into the things head. It's very skin color appeared abnormally white, like that of a ghost. Its hair, strangely normal to the rest, was a greenish purple, like a mix between its goggles, and lips. The hair was tied back into a pony tail which fell to its center back.

It looked like that of a demon, and that was the last thing Mr. Copper saw before a saw cleaver dug itself into his head, cutting off all functions of the body, leaving him limp, but with a face or horror still upon his face.

The Hunter put his hat and mask back on was walked out of the warehouse, simply playing with his weapon by extending, and retracting it many times, and he walked back into the shadows and the once red moon turned back to its milky white, broken state.

 **Funny isn't it that I made an entire chapter just to feature a small portion of the terrifying creations that we all might or might now have created, or have at least seen within the world of Bloodborne, also to show that there are terrible things that happen around the world and not just in Vale. Yeah, people are fucked up, and I had to make it worth while to include that. There's not much left to say here beside I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you can wait for the next chapter to come out as well, and hopefully, it will be about our beloved Valtr. Please comment, or whatever you readers enjoy doing. Goodnight, and sleep without those wonderful nightmares shall we?**


	10. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 10

**Hello and welcome everyone once again to** _Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings,_ **and I hope you are relaxed while reading this. No real reason behind it rather then I want my readers to be comfortable while reading my work, that's about it. There's not much to say besides me still being stuck on how to put Valtr in here the right way. I want out jolly vermin-crushing friend to be true to his nature and not butchered even in the slightest. So if you'll bear with me a bit longer, I promise I'll deliver, maybe even now. So let's not run this on any longer shall we? Let me introduce an NPC that I hold a special connection too.**

 _In Yharnam's underground runs a wide and long expanse of ruins. Frighteningly old, it is believed to have been made by something not human, perhaps a grave, even maybe a resting place. Moreover, it is said that this ruins changes its form depending on its passersby._

"I'm telling you Ruby that there is a strange and unusual weapon when it comes to Hunters that use them."

Shining through the glass window was the dazzling sunlight that could possibly blind a passerby if he/she was unfortunate enough to gaze upon its glory. Below the windows was a rather large group of eight students sitting across from one another, enjoying their lunch as any student would on a Monday, during school, at lunch. Two girls however were not enjoying said lunch meal unlike the other six who sat there quietly eating their food while listening to the rambles of the two.

"And I'm telling you Weiss, that there is no such thing as an unusual weapon. Everyone has their own creative aspect into creating such a weapon that fits their personality, and that weapon completes them in a sense. So if you're calling their weapon weird, you're also calling them weird." Ruby's cheeks were puffed like that of a squirrel as she ended her statement proving a point to the heiress that sat next to her.

Weiss placed her hand onto her head. "If a person has the thought process of creating such a strange weapon in the first place, then I don't doubt that the person who created such a thing is not strange themselves."

"Ohhhhhh" Next to her, Yang Xiao Long added in her own sounds in an attempt to further the conflict that was going on.

"Yang, I don't need your help in this situation." Weiss commented.

"Come on Sis, why're you helping Weiss out? You're my sister here!" Ruby quickly followed up with.

Yang leaned back with her hands up in defense. "Now now ladies, no reason to turn your hostility onto me here."

"This seems like just nit picking to be honest you two. Lets just go back to eating lunch shall we?" Jaune opened up with his opinion to the two arguers.

The two quickly snapped their looks to him, causing him to sweat drop and return to being silent while eating his meal. The two then looked back at each other.

"Tell me then Weiss, how can a weapon be strange?"

The heiress leaned back and acted like she was stretching for a triathlon, "First example, please explain to me on how a skateboard has any functionality against something like your Cresent Rose? It simply doesn't have the range to compensate for it, and the best thing it could be used for in that form is skating around? How is that going to help you when you're surrounded by Ursa's?"

The group was silent after the white Queen's remark.

Ruby then lifted her hand as if to be called upon, earning a look from Weiss. She kept her hand up waiting for Weiss to acknowledge her. After a simple hand to face application she spoke.

"What is it Ruby?"

"Ok, ok, so a skateboard is not the most practical weapon, but it is still a really cool one. I mean, since it's like that you can use it when out of combat. There's always more than one use when it comes to weapons Weiss; look at Yang, her's is part of her fashion choice"

The two teams glanced over to the blonde brawler. She quickly dropped the spoon of mashed taters and struck a pose. Arms flexed upwards with her fists to the side. Pulling off what seemed to be an exact replication of the Artemision Bronze, soon followed by a pose of David. A few of the students around them began clapping. Yang dropped her pose and began bowing to the watchers.

Ruby and Weiss turned to face one another. "See what I mean? There's always more than one use when it comes to weapons."

Weiss sighed. "That's Yang's case Ruby, but what about ours? Cresent Rose is either a massive scythe, or a high caliber sniper. Personally that doesn't count as part of your fashion. So what other uses does it have?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it.

"You used to use when you couldn't reach something really high up."

She snapped her finger in Yang's direction. "See, other uses."

The Queen let out another sigh. "I don't think you're fully understanding what I'm trying to explain here."

"That's because you're not being specific enough Weiss." Blake spoke up.

"Fine. Let me break this down for you. I have Myrtenaster, which is a combination of a revolving chamber and a rapier. Purely for destroying my enemies in elegance. Yang has Ember and Celica, a combination of gauntlets and shotguns allowing for close range obliteration."

Yang quietly made a small sound "Boom" while spreading her hands, then arms apart to simulate an explosion, moving Weiss's point further. "And then Blake has her Gambol Shroud. A mix of a Katana, cleaver, pistol, and lastly a…what do you call it Blake?"

"A kusarigama."

"Yes, that. My point is Ruby is that our team, Jaune's team, we have applicable weapons that we can use at any situation. You can't tell me that something like a wheel, and only a wheel has some sort of application in battle. It's simply to slow for it to be of any use."

Out of nowhere, a student burst through the lunchroom doors, sweating profusely.

"There's about to be a fight between a new student and !"

The eight at the table quickly spun their heads around at the incoming news.

"Who is that guy?" Jaune asked to Ren

"He's said to be the one who know's all the truths and also just seems to be at almost any fight that happens here." he responded while taking a sip from his glass

"That seems oddly specific don't you think?" Weiss responded to the newly gained information

The two teams sat quietly while the thought it over.

"It does seem strange though." Pyrrha spoke up. "I mean, there is someone for relationships, what meal for the day of the week, and even someone for the 'underground' stuff from what I hear that is."

Jaune besides her nodded in agreement. Weiss started to look around at the occupants of the table.

"Besides the random individuals that carry certain information, who might be the imbecile that challenged ?"

Another person ran into the mess hall and slammed into the most recent intruder.

"There's another man that showed up, and he looks just as weird as the new kid! They got all kinds of strange equipment on them." Just as fast as the person entered the hall, he exited it dragging the now unconscious person behind him.

The two teams now had a surprised looks on their faces all except Weiss.

"I swear, you can't tell me that this imbecile carries around a massive piece of furniture or something like a wheel."

Just as she said that, a figure burst into the mess hall, breaking a table on impact. Behind them, a large wooden wheel rolled into the room slowly. The occupants all had their eyes glued on the figure as they climbed their way out of the broken rubble that was the table. They didn't stumble even the slightest as they stood on their feet. The wheel rolled into the individual's hand and up onto their shoulder as they rested it upon it. One thing that stood out of the figure, was not the massive wheel that was their, nor was it the strange white robes that rested upon the body of them, but rather the strange article of clothing that rested upon their head. Rather it was almost as if it was their head. A golden pyramid that stood tall, but still had a sense of equilibrium since it was clearly shown that the figure had no trouble holding their head up. The pyramid turned it's head towards the direction of the team, and seemed to be glaring at them with a deathly stare, but was dismissed as it turned back around. They quickly started to run back through the open mess hall doors and back outside, leaving those inside the mess hall gaping wide and their eyes almost bursting out of their head.

Those at the table quickly turned towards Weiss, their opened mouths clearly motioned towards the mysterious figure that quickly appeared and then exited.

The image that surprised them the most, was what they were seeing in front of them. Weiss had her mouth open and was leaning up against the wall, almost blanked out, muttering something under her breath; "wheel, wheel, wheel."

This cause a suspicion of the onlookers, but was quickly fixed as Yang grabbed her teammates shoulders and shook violently, making her hair fly in all directions. Weiss's once blank look was replaced with a mad look, but also her hair covering her face.

"You looked a little out of it Weiss, what might be the problem?" Ruby spoke out.

"Now is not the time, we need to go observe this battle for… research purposes. I still need to prove to you that not all weapons should be weapons." Weiss stood up and fixed her hair, pushing it back to the seemed to be a worried look rested upon her face, but was almost hidden quickly started to walk towards the mess hall doors, leaving the rest of her table occupants behind. Their faces now showing only confusion as the watched their friend and teammate walk out of the hall.

"Now's not the time to be questioning it, we can get answers later. We need to research as well!" Ruby hopped onto her feet and quickly dashed after Weiss.

The remaining occupants simply shrugged their shoulders as they began to follow suit.

Past readings surfaced into her mind as she set her eyes upon the mysterious figure. Readings of the strange headpiece and the article of clothing that the adorned. Such readings hidden within a book that was hidden itself at the back of her father's library. A collection almost, each one covered in dust clearly expressing its age or at least the time it was left untouched.

" _The odd helmet worn by the band of Executioners commanded by the martyr Logarius. The conical gold helmet, symbol of the executioners, represents luminosity, ambition, and an unflagging resolve to face impurity, staring it down with stern golden spirit._

Weiss held her head as the words surfaced over and over again, not painting a single picture besides of herself sitting in the library alone at the witching hour. She paused at her last thought; it left not only a sour taste in her mouth, but also set her memory into a faze.

The white, thick clothing that they had on them was just as strange as the head piece. The chest seemed heavy with studs on the biceps and multiple large ropes that seemed over stylized.

" _Attire worn by the band of executioners commanded by the martyr Logarius. Later became the basis for all Church attire, with its heavy draping of Holy Shawl."_

And once again, a line crossed her mind.

 _As the great Logarius once said, "Acts of goodness are not always wise, and acts of evil are not always foolish, but regardless, we shall always strive to be good."_

That line always ended with each of the descriptions of the clothing that the very figure in front of her was wearing.

The figure that she was staring at stood across from . Her riding crop was out, and a very agitated look rested on her face.

"I'd suggest you stop now Mr. Queen, your actions are very unbefitting of a Hunter."

Queen? Where had she heard that name from.

Weiss's thoughts were cut short as the figure dashed towards Goodwitch, simply gliding across the ground with grace even though the clothing and weapon would be expected to at least hinder such movement. It was almost as if he was skating on ice, stopping momentarily only to dash forward once again.

Goodwitch raised her riding crop and a stone floated from behind her, the displeased look still on her face. With a flick of the wrist, the stone was sent flying forward at an incredible speed. Both the figure and stone almost collided, but was quickly shown there was not a connection as time seemed to slow down only to demonstrate the swift movement of them dashing underneath the stone and even closer to Goodwitch, who seemed surprised by the appearance of the figure from behind the stone.

Everything sped up once again as they began to bring up their wheel, but Goodwitch quickly stepped backwards allowing for the wheel to slam onto the ground in front of her, creating large splits in the ground, spreading back in all directions, tossing up small rocks around them.

Before either one could take a step forward, a gunshot wrung in the air. All heads turned to where the sound and originated and the trail of smoke that trailed into the air.

Ruby and the rest following her finally made their way to Weiss, only to have their attentions diverted to the loud gunshot that rang across the courtyard. In their sights, was a singular man, but standing upright, a gun pointed to the sky, was a very unusual man.

A worn steel bucket rested upon the figures shoulders and on the bucket was a single small hole that allowed for sight.

His stature was quite something as he stood above all the students in the area, and even if there were any adults, the too would seem to stand lower than him.

His clothing consisted of a old century navy blue coat, with golden colored buttons going down past his waist, and a belt holding it closed with a strange emblem for a belt buckle. On the belt sat a very small lantern, one that must be powered by dust, and seems quite useful since it seems small enough to stay out of the way. It seemed strangely old though. Around his collar was a golden colored chain that matched the buttons held a navy blue cape on his back.

His gloves appeared pure white, giving off the feel of royalty, still pushed aside from the sight of the bucket helm.

Lastly were the pants, or moreover navy blue trousers with slick, black shoes.

All and all, the gentleman looked refined, and dignified all except the bucket that rested on his head. A strange look that both the other figure and him shared.

He stepped forward into the area that and Goodwitch were 'fighting' in, and extended his hand out to the professor. The reaction of Goodwitch was something a mix of confusement, and unter instability.

"Hello there Professor Goodwitch, I believe this is a first for the two of us. I must say, Ozpin says many great things about you, and I can see that you're quite efficient in the arcane ways. Not my forte, but it still is something to fight the beasts."

His hand still extended to the woman.

Her once confused face almost immediately fixed itself after hearing Ozpin's name, and quickly returned to her usual demeanor. She took a hold of the man's hand and returned the handshake.

They dropped one another's hand and he immediately stood up straight with his arms to his side.

"I've come here in terms to speak to Ozpin about a possible new student." The man tapped his helmet with his left hand index finger as he finished the sentence. Goodwitch still confused as to who this man was and exactly why he seemed to be on such good terms with Ozpin.

Goodwitch quickly fixed her glare and pulled out her scroll.

"Who might you be then? A close friend of Ozpin's or a professor from one of the other academies?"

A slight chuckle came from underneath the metal tin.

"A teacher in the slightest. A mentor at most, one of Ozpin's at a point in his life. I'm more of a leader than anything."

She glanced at him up from her scroll, the sight of curiosity appeared once more. Not only herself, but she could also hear the murmurs of the students around them. All of them ranging from the simple questions to the most outrageous.

'Ozpin's teacher? That must mean that he's at least ten times older than Ozpin'

'Obviously a teacher is stronger than the student, then that must mean that he is stronger than Ozpin.'

Then the most outrageous of them.

'I want to see what's underneath the bucket/pyramid.'

All of these murmurs floated around the trio, but the two in front of her acted as if them heard nothing, or the were simply used to it. A ding came from her scroll and she stopped glancing around at her surroundings to notice a short message from Ozpin.

'Please escort our visitors to my office, immediately.'

This was strange from Goodwitch's point of view. There was never an 'immediately' but rather a simple 'please' or 'when available' but never such an order as this one.

She quickly responded with a simple 'understood' and tucked away the scroll.

"I believe you never introduced yourself Mr…"

The man with the bucket in front of her raised his hand a clapped his hand three times and began to walk towards the building without a word, the supposed 'student' following.

"There will be time for introductions later Goodwitch, I suggest we move towards the place of meeting."

She stood there silent, and slightly agitated from the man's lack of manners.

"Students!" All surrounding individual's quickly stopped muttering amongst themselves and glanced towards Goodwitch.

"Lunch period is almost over, I suggest you get ready for class."

The glanced at one another and made a dash back into the building, leaving her outside alone to ponder. She stood there for a few more seconds before making a move back into the building, following the large masses.

"This is quite the 'office' you have made for yourself Ozpin. Many gears of many kinds, you always did enjoy these things." The bucket headed man ran his hand along the wall. The pyramid headed 'student' stood still as he slightly turned his head every so often to glance around the room at the intricate machinery that happened behind a clear wall.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up Valtr, Master of the League."

Goodwitch's eyes almost seemed to pop out of her head. This was the so called 'Master of the League'. There has been little writings about him, and even then they seemed to be that of a myth.

"No one ever does Ozpin." Valtr walked over to the very large window that stood behind Ozpin's desk. A view overlooking the school grounds and the ever expanding forest. "But still, a school of all things Ozpin, and one that trains Hunters at that."

Behind Valtr was Ozpin sipping on a white mug, where a brown steaming liquid resided.

"You were always different though. Always teaching your fellow Hunters instead of Hunting yourself like you did in the beginning."

Goodwitch listening the entire time. More information to Ozpin's almost hidden past drew her in ever more.

"The beginning of one's career is not always one's path Valtr. I was young and sought thrill in my life, but as time went on, I began to see what I can do for not myself, but the populus."

A small laugh came from Valtr as he stepped away from the window and back in front of Ozpin's desk.

"A shame though my friend, I expected you to continue your Vermin crushing alongside your fellow Hunters."

The four stood silent in the room, only the sound of gears moving wrung though the room.

Ozpin set the mug down.

"Who might this young man be right here. He made quite some trouble earlier for Glynda, and it's not like you to have someone follow you, it's mostly the other way around." Ozpin questioned.

Goodwitch coughed into her hand. "He was of little trouble Ozpin, more like that of a disturbance. His outburst began when I asked him to remove his headpiece and weapon as carrying them is forbidden, and such a large weapon stands out as well."

Ozpin waved off Goodwitch, and she threw a glance towards him and began tapping on her scroll once more.

"What might he be doing here Valtr? As I mentioned before, you don't have students, but only followers. Ozpin questioned.

"That is much different from what I told Professor Goodwitch over there. As you hopefully remember, the chalice dungeons were a place where only the most formidable Hunters traversed."

Ozpin nodded as he leaned forward.

"I have noted that such dungeons have appeared unnaturally here, and I have brought along with me someone that has traveled such places and left unscathed. One of the remaining executioners, I present you Queen Killer."

The helmeted 'student' stepped forward and let his wheel standing in front of him. The absence of eyes eluted to complete mystery, but to Ozpin, there seemed to be all seeing eyes who only looked for the vilest of blood, most literally.

Ozpin stood up and walked around his desk and stood with his cane in hand.

"Well, before we go sending my guest into those dungeons of old, I believe and proper introduction is required if this boy is to supposedly going to pose as a student of mine for the time being, and not one of your short convoluted descriptions; that belongs to me now." A smile could be seen on Ozpin's face, and it was almost felt the same for Valtr, The Master of the League.

 **Would you look at that. So much time without another chapter and this is what you're left with? I wanted to write more for your wonderful people, but my fingers are sorta fu**ed up, and so I decided to leave you with the first part of this. Before any of you think of saying anything, yes, Queen Killer is the most bipolar summon I've ever met, but he is one of the best ones I have ever connected with, and Valtr being my favorite one when it comes to speaking NPC's. Leave a comment, favorite, or possibly even a follow if you enjoyed. Hope to see you next time.**


	11. Blood to Hunters Borne to Beginnings 11

**I apologize for the late update, but here we are again. Hello everyone once again to** _Blood to Hunter Borne to Beginnings,_ **your average Bloodborne/RWBY fiction writing. There's not much to say right about now other than our friendly cooperation master, or even the hidden NPC are going to be continued on here. Thanks for reading, let's get into it shall we?**

 _Present_

"What did you just allow exactly Ozpin with Mr. Valtr and his student?" Glynda questioned as she paced around the rather large office. "I mean Sir with all respect intended, are we sure that even the so called "Dungeons" are really around here? This simply feels like something out of a game that the students would play."

The quiet man stood with his back to her. His eyes overlooking the two that were walking away from his all seeing tower.

"Glynda. I suppose a simple thing or two about that man you don't seem to trust would perhaps leave these lips of mine, but I don't suppose the would leave this room now; don't you agree?"

Glynda stopped her pacing and stood up straight with her hands to her side. She pushed her hair behind her ears and her glasses back into place.

"With all do respect Sir, any information on this individual that you place so much trust in would assist me greatly with understanding this situation."

Ozpin turned around and pointed towards the empty chair, becoming Glynda to take a seat; in which she did. Across from her, he took his own seat but pulled out what seemed to be a small stack of old, cream colored papers from a hidden compartment in his desk.

"That man, is something I wish to never become. Which is one reason why I left the _League_. It wasn't that it became something unfavorable, but rather there was simply to much killing to it." Ozpin stopped speaking for a few seconds as he stared into his coffee mug, leaving a rather awkward silence. His face quickly returned to his usual demeanor.

"Valtr was one of the best teachers that I could have met. He had something that the others did not, and that was a cooperative feel to everything he did. His manner of speaking, actions, or anything always brought upon a feeling that you could trust him." A smile crept onto Ozpin's face.

"But he was very far what one might consider wasn't always by himself, and there were other confederates along with him as well. There's even a small passage that you might have read at some point Glynda. _A Yharnamite's favorite tale tells of a group of constables, who once chased a Beast back to Yharnam, all but one were killed. It was said he killed and ate the Beast in vengeance._ "

Glynda had the look of shock in her eyes. "That was about that very man I just met?" Glynda reminiscing her times in the library and coming across that very passage.

While Glynda stared at her boss, Ozpin only shook his head to confirm her curiosity.

"That was only a fantasy novel Ozpin, hardly anything that one would consider to be accurate, and even less true. That man wearing a bucket for a helmet is the terrifying man that ate a Grimm out of revenge?"

Her eyes wide, only to receive a shaking of a finger from Ozpin in front of her.

"It was no Grimm Glynda, it was a beast. One that degraded from their original state of man and succumbed to the beast blood. Grimm are entirely different where a pack is required to cause panic; a single beast would cause an entire city to shake."

Glynda sat back as she had the look of a woman blown away from facts.

"So this man didn't eat a Grimm, but an actual beast, as in what you say is true, another human such as himself."

Once again Ozpin nodded his head in agreement.

"That was one of the biggest reasons Glynda for my retiring from the League. I could no longer face what I had been doing whence I found out what I was actually doing, but the surprising thing about it; not one thought bad of me for doing so, and so there still lies my respect to those who are part of the League, such as Valtr." Ozpin took another sip out of his coffee mug, then setting it down on his desk.

"There is nothing else for today Glynda. Even if you are such a close friend, there still needs to be secrets that I keep. How else would the students get such outrageous ideas if the knew everything about me?" A small chuckle escaped his mouth.

Glynda quickly stood up. "Thank you sir for sharing such information about Valtr with me. I'll be sure to keep it undercover with the best of my abilities."

She turned around and made her way quickly out of the room and into the elevator and into the lower levels.

Alone, Ozpin stood up once more and stood, looking out the window that overlooked the grounds of Beacon Academy. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a glimpse of gold, and a speck out white standing very close to one another. He smiled and walked over to his desk, pressing a few buttons and allowing for a holographic screen to appear in front of him. On it showed two individuals across from one another, yet nothing was being said.

A smile crept onto his face once more as he sat down in his chair, with his mug in hand.

 _Minutes Ago_

Valtr sat his hand on Queen Killer's shoulder. "This boy here is one that you must keep your eye on at all time. Not for others safety, but for his own. As you know, social interaction as a Hunter is almost non-existent. The less that this boy must interact with another, the faster he can accomplish this job of his and clear these dungeons of the monsters that lurk within." His grip tightened on the boy's shoulder, but no reaction was shown from the boy.

"If you can allow this single request of mine, I will assist you in your own conflicts from time to time."

Ozpin smiled. "I can hold you to this promise can I Valtr?"

The man bowed. "A League promise is one nothing short of a promise. It crosses the boundaries of trust and companionship Ozpin. Ring the bell you hopefully have, and I swear on the League that I will help, but again I must stress this, keep this boy away from anyone that could pry on him." He lifted his head up and glanced towards Ozpin. His single eye appearing through the small hole on the bucket.

The spectacled man nodded his head. "I can assure you Valtr that no such thing will come of your student. This is a serious manner that we must clean up quickly before any harm comes to those at my school."

The bucket headed man straightened his back and held out his hand. Ozpin took ahold of it and shook. The simple motion implying trust in one another's words.

"Now though it was a short visit, I must take my leave Ozpin. There are more vermin out there that need to be taken care of, and one of my nature can not leave such a thing undone." He spun around and began to make his way towards the elevator, leaving behind Queen Killer who has still yet to move.

"Take care my fellow Confederate. Accomplish what must be done and take joy in exterminating the vermin that rests below." The boy turned around and bowed to the man now behind the closing doors.

Now with the Valtr out of the room, the lone boy stood still with his Wheel at his front, and facing towards the elevator.

A cough came from Glynda's direction. "Mr. Queen. Before we send you on your way, I must inform you that you are now formally part of Beacon Academy, and thus you must act like a student of it." She walked over to him with a bag in hand. "This contains not only your uniform for the current period, but also the essentials that you will require until your job is done, and then, you will be done. Is this a mutual understanding?"

She glanced at him expecting a response, and slightly annoyed.

The boy stood quiet as he took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He started to make his way towards the elevator when Ozpin called out to him.

"Be wary Mr. Queen. Your hunt isn't over even after you complete it, so I suggest you take your time and enjoy the peacefulness. Hunting musn't be the only thing in your life." His hand now resting on the boy's shoulder, making him turn his head towards the headmaster.

Again, not a single response came from the golden triangle, but instead was a simple walk to the elevator and the doors closing.

"That boy is something else Sir. I suggest keeping an eye on him to make sure no trouble is caused." Glynda said worriedly.

A small laugh from Ozpin was accompanied by the wave of a hand. "He is of no such thing Glynda. We are here for the students; to help them grow, and not watch their every move, even though it is quite fun to encourage such interactions or events to happen." Ozpin lifted his mug and silently chuckled as the small specks in the distance began to show movement towards one another.

 _Present_

"Would you mind explaining yourself?" Weiss said aloud as the triangular headed boy walked past her.

The boy stopped, but didn't show any sign of movement to even turn around.

She stepped forward towards him.

"I know what your from, but what are you?"

Still there was no answer from the receiving party, and silence still from the individual with their back to Weiss.

The boy began to walk away but not until Weiss grabbed ahold of his arm, locking him in place.

"If you won't answer anything about yourself..." She paused for the little time that there was, gripping tightly the small, wooden wheel she had at her side, "at least tell me if you know of someone by the name of Alfred...He never told me his full name but I met him long ago and he too said that he was… a protégé of someone called Master Logarius, along with donning the same attire as yourself. Tell me what.." She was stopped quickly by the motion of the boy's hand, raising up into the air into that of a fist.

He turned around and leaned closely towards Weiss, the rather large golden pyramid towering over her. He lifted the headpiece only a little to allow for speech. A rather soft, and quiet voice soon followed with the action.

"The night dwells on crimson sorrow.

Stop good beast!

A wanderer shines like a wet cave's rapture,

Thus the ocean aches for the wind's agony.

Heaven holds meetings on the inquisitive castle

Oh Alfred!

Eternity lingers in my love's knowledge.

Ah, but the moon quivers in the sunset's laughter!"

Weiss quickly stepped away from the leaning pyramid, a look of confusion upon her face. She didn't mind the fact that a man could love another, but this sounded more of obsession if anything, and the age that would separate the two is simply astounding to her.

"So...you love Alfred…" She straightened herself upwards and back into her normal posture. "But that still doesn't answer my question at all wheel bo…." before Weiss could finish, the figure in front of her slowly lifted the headpiece even higher.

The features that glossed across Weiss's eyes were something some would consider a miracle.

Lips so perfect that one would possibly be graced to even touch them with their hands. The round complexion that was almost perfect enough to be a considered the best around. The nose being almost the exact same. Hair that seemed to perfect to be real fell down the shoulders, the beautiful crimson that it was.

From what Weiss saw in the small time that has passed, she considered what lied beneath the head piece, was something so beautiful that even what might have been considered royalty would only pale in comparison.

"Wha….What are you? Who are you?" Weiss stepped back a few steps. Suddenly a voice from behind the figure shouted out.

"WEISS!...WEISS, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

In an instant, Weiss knew who was calling for her. It was none other than her teammate Ruby, and right behind her was Yang and Blake following.

The figure slid the pyramid back over their face, but instead of hiding the once hidden hair, it was left out to fall down their back.

In almost an instant, Ruby was between the two of them staring at the pyramid headed individual. Her eyes focusing on the dazzling mane that lay dormant outside the confounds of the massive headpiece.

A star in Ruby's eyes twinkled for only a single moment before she spoke.

"Your hair is prettier than Yang's."

A crack could be heard from behind them. Almost as if one's heart was crumbling from those very words, Yang could be seen collapsing to her knees with an almost dead look in her eyes, Blake catching her before she fell even further. Weiss was surprised from the sudden comment as well, catching herself off guard.

The figure tilted the headpiece and lifted their hand to the hair that laid still. It rubbed it only slightly before making what seemed to be an annoyed grunt that came from underneath the headpiece.

"How...how is it possible. Your hair, your hair is exactly what Ruby said; it's...it's better than mine." Yang's expression just sunk, yet there was no change in the group around them. There was still mostly silence.

The figure slowly began to walk away from the four, Ruby still staring at the figure, and the other three still blown away from the realization from what the just heard.

Ruby then broke the silence. "Where are you going?" The figure instead didn't let up, and instead spun on their heels and sprinted off in the other direction. Just as they once arrived, "they" disappeared into the distance.

The four finally made their way together once the shook off the sudden surprises that they experienced, and they gathered in a circle.

"So Weiss, mind giving us the lowdown of what you two talked about?" Blake spoke up.

Weiss stared at the three, and looked towards the ground in silence.

"Come on Ice Queen, let us in on this lovers quarrel you two had." Yang joked over.

She quickly snapped to Yang, not with her annoyed look that was usual shared between the two, but what was shown now was something quite different; it was a look of worry.

Ruby shook Weiss's arm in worry. "Weiss what's wrong? Where's your usual 'princess like' response?"

Weiss glanced between the three once again and spoke up.

"As we know, we all share something." The four of them looked at one another and pulled out their individual medallions. "We all have these from a long time ago, but" Weiss then pulled out the wheel shaped wooden medallion and placed it next to the shining sword. "I received both of these on the same night." They each placed them in their respective locations and Weiss spoke up once more.

"We'll discuss more back at our room. This'll have to be something that we commit together. That...Hunter is someone we need to either deal with, or discover what they are." The other three nodded their heads in agreement and began to make their way back inside as the sunlight began to fall.

"Ozpin, what do you suppose they spoke of?" Glynda said aloud to the quiet headmaster as he stood overlooking the now empty courtyard. "Their way of speech was unlike any other, almost as if it was truly another language." She continued to ponder as she paced throughout the room.

Ozpin still stayed quiet, not even with a smile, but with something other. It was not worry, but rather concern.

Glynda stopped her pacing and stared towards Ozpin, noticing his reflection in the glass. She knew Ozpin understood what occurred between the two, but what it was she might never know unless told. The room stayed quiet, until the ping of the elevator sounded, and Glynda retired for the night.

On their way back to the dorms, Yang stood near the back, the look of defeat still shown on her face. While her head hung low, an object caught her eye. A round wheel, wooden in style, but strange red stains along the outside of the wheel, and a gold tint to the inside of it. She quickly thought of Weiss's badge, but she understood who's it belonged too, and the only way they could get it back is if they went through her. The feeling brought a smile to her face, and only she would know the secret of the hair. A slight chuckle came to her as she jogged up to her team.

There they sat in the room, a small lamp light illuminating the entire room. The weapons lied on the opposite lying bed, the rather large wheel with intricate designs of wood carvings, and the slight hint of silver that embedded the nails that held it together. Then the large, stone, silver lined, cannon that lied right next to the wheel. The intricate designs along the entire gun, making it seem almost more of a model piece than an actual weapon.

On the opposite bed lied an entirely different masterpiece. The cloth at first glance seems almost like just simple priest garb, but when looked at closely, the fabric shines almost like gold. The designs lining the grey amice, making it appear like something a high ranking clergyman would wear. The thick, heavy cloth appeared to make up most of the apparel, and with it shared the same feeling of a high ranking clergyman. It laid upon the bed, and along with it other forms of clothing. Cloth, plenty of cloth, wrappings of white cloth strewn across the bed and floor. Pants of soft leather thrown onto the floor. Different types of padding was also strewn around the room. Leading towards the lavatory, what looked to be undergarments of both types. The silk bra hung on the door knob, and the rather soft looking boxers that lay on the floor next to it.

A soft voice humming in the shower, a tune unknown to many, and it seemed to mellow along with the feeling of love.

Outside the shower lay the golden headpiece, small drops of water forming upon it and falling to the ground.

Inside the shower stood what seemed to most what could be a goddess. What stood out to the eye that could possibly have the chance to glance upon it were long stitches that went around the body at multiple locations. Her hands following along the stitches that followed along with her humming.

"Oh Alfred, how I wish I would have known that cold night that you would be the one to free me from her clutches, to free me from the blood queen that used me for such filth, but now we are together. Both of our lives were nearing the end, and the dream would finally end, but fate has another route for us to follow, yet it yearns for us to be together this time, and soon, we will have what belongs to us."

She crouched in the shower on those final words, a smile formed on her face, a smile that could only be described as complete bliss.

After the slight smile, she stood tall with her arms spread wide, open to what could be told to be the waters of life.

 **I hope you wonderful readers liked this chapter. Again I'm very sorry about the late update but 3rd shift really gets to you. Go ahead and give your complaints, criticisms, advice, or possibly even some good words or what you liked. I am honestly looking forwards to whatever it might be. Have a good day/night.**


	12. Blood To Hunters Borne to Beginnings 12

**Hello once again my wondrous breakfast readers. A quick warning before anything, if an update comes after this one very quickly, it is because I have made very small adjustments on a previous chapter that had a few things that rubs me the wrong way. On the off note, I hope you enjoy this somewhat beginning to an 'arc' of sorts.**

The three sat around their room as the white haired mistress reached underneath the double-stacked bed, unsafe as it might seem. From beneath it she pulled out a small silver box, with a crimson floral pattern upon it, almost like a rose, with the inviting yet deadly feel to it. The three sitting around it were confused from such patterns and color that invaded their room, almost as if the box alone changed not only the tone of the room through color and feel, but also a sense of secrets that lay within the small case.

No one dare spoke while she relieved the box from its once 'hidden' spot, almost like those who saw it respected the silent beauty that it was. That was until the retriever spoke up.

"This...is what those back then dared to fear."

"A box?" Ruby spoke up.

"Not the box Ruby, but from what we can see right now, though little, is what that box holds." Blake commented on her question.

"You are mostly correct Blake on your suspicions, but it is not what is within this box that they feared, rather what has been said to be in here. I received this piece a few days before I came to Beacon. No one commented on what they saw, and there was not a single inspection of it as well. Instead, it was directly delivered to my room and not a word was spoken. I didn't dare open it, fear of it being a trap, but curiosity got the better of me…" Weiss set her hands behind her back onto the floor and leaned back as well. "I opened the box and just like you would think, this case was the only thing that rested inside of it." Weiss finished.

"Did you open it?" Yang said.

"I didn't dare do so, it seemed like too much trouble, but instead I noticed that there was a letter on the bottom of it." Weiss pulled out a letter from underneath the case. "No matter what I tried, this letter would end up back on the bottom of the box, even after reading it."

"Well what did the letter say then? Why would you want to throw it away?" Ruby questioned.

"Give me a second Ruby, you cannot rush something this important."Weiss snapped at Ruby. "I didn't even think to throw away this letter; instead I chose to put it somewhere much safer than the bottom of a random box at the time." She unraveled the letter.

" _Dear Weiss Schnee, a Young Huntress, and a most wonderful student_

 _I pity the meeting that happened many moons ago, and that for a fate such as yours continues on strongly is a true testament to your skill. In due time, we will meet again, and I request that you return this object to me. I entrust it to you for I believe one such as yourself can have such a thing in safekeeping till the time has come. What this box holds is what still lies with my hunt today, yet for now it is nothing. Do not open the prison that holds anew, but let you and your friends find the true answer many have been looking for. I fear that my journey is closer than it was before that night, and that his sacrifice might have been in vain."_

 _Alfred, Protégé of Master Logarius_

"Ohhhhhh, that sounds somewhat like a declaration of looove." Yang jokingly said towards Weiss.

"Sounds more like he pushed his problems onto you Weiss if anything." Blake correcting Yang

"That sounds like an adventure waiting to happen team!" Ruby shouted, jumping off of the bed and onto the floor, her arms at her side like some sort of statue.

Weiss sighed. "I honestly believe it to be simply all of things, less on the love side and more on the being burdened with his responsibilities." She laid the letter on top of the box. "It honestly just worries me that someone from my childhood would be pushing something so important" She flicks the case with her finger. "As his entire life's work onto me, and right now of all times. I feel as if this meeting is going to much more troublesome than I would like." Weiss sighed once more as she began to pick the case up and move it back to its previous spot.

Yang grabbed Weiss's leg and stopped her from moving.

"So you're just going to put the box back and wait for this 'Alfred' to come retrieve it?" She grinned widely. "Come on, let's open it up and get a peek at it."

Silence hung in the air as a soft sort of tension seemed to rise between the Yang and Weiss.

"I'd much rather not go against the wishes of someone else for some childish amusement." Weiss commented.

Yang pushed out a 'Pushaa' as she let go of Weiss's leg.

"I actually have to agree with Yang on this one Weiss, though very little I do." All three of them turned to look at Blake who was sitting forward, ears perked and senses alert.

"The thought of someone pushing their entire life's work onto you and asking you to not even open it; that does sound a little fishy, not trap fishy, but more like 'something very bad is inside that box and if you don't open it bad things will happen faster without you being able to do anything about it' fishy."

The trio now looked at Blake with confusion from the given example.

"Also you must add that he did imply 'friends' in his letter, meaning that he was expecting you to gain teammates and that you should trust them as well. Though slightly creepy, this Alfred hides many things in just a few words."

"Then what do you suspect that he was 'hiding' in his letter?" Yang questioned.

"When I say hiding, I don't mean purposefully. It's moreover a play on words, things many very literate people do in whatever they might write. Can I see the letter Weiss?"

Weiss nodded and handed the letter to her, sitting down right after ready to listen.

"If we take a look at the beginning, ' _I pity the meeting many moons ago'_ It must mean something about that night that would be frowned upon by most and not by you two meeting one another, because that would simply make no sense if he's contacting you and expects your trust. ' _In due time, we will meet again, and I request that you return this object to me.'_ He was planning to meet you again from the point whatever happened that night, meaning that he's always known, or at least been close to you since that time."

Weiss showed a look of confusion. "That can't be right. I spent most of my life away from people like him. Even back then he gave off an aura that just didn't feel right. I would have also spotted him the moment I saw him."

The four sat there and thought for a few seconds before Blake continued.

"This next line is relatively easy to follow, ' _What this box holds is what still lies with my hunt today,'_ Obviously it means something from that night was unfinished and it lies within that box, yet the next line is what confuses me, ' _yet for now it is nothing.'_ If it meant too much back then, then how could it be nothing right now. It's not that big of a deal from what we have. This next line clearly shows his worry of the case, ' _Do not open the prison that holds anew,'_ Obviously it's a prison for something, meaning it could possibly be alive. This comes to use now, ' _but let you and your friends find the true answer many have been looking for.'_ What answer could he be talking about that possibly himself and many others could not find, yet a group of teenagers might be able to. I just personally don't get it."

Ruby shot her hand up and began waving it around.

"Yes Ruby?" Blake questioned.

"What if this 'true answer' isn't for an actual question, but for something related to his choices that night?"

Again the four pondered on the thought given by the youngest member.

"That could possibly lead to something Ruby, thank you."

Ruby smiled as she lowered her hand.

"The last few lines somewhat time it all up I guess. ' _I fear that my journey is closer than it was before that night,'_ Apparently what I said earlier about his work being unfinished it confirmed by this, and instead that his goal is almost in his hand but this object is the only thing in the way. The last line is what confuses me the most. ' _and that his sacrifice might have been in vain.'_ What sacrifice and who exactly? This letter only answers a few of our questions, and gives us even more.."

For the last time, the four pondered on what has been discovered through Blake's analysis of the letter.

Weiss then spoke up. "Then what do you propose we do? It's not like we can go and just ask Alfred himself."

"There is always the new student that we spoke to yesterday. From what you said Weiss, they are part of a group that is connected to them, the; what was it again?" Ruby suggested.

"The Executioners, or something to that extent. I can't remember that well, I read it in a book when I was younger."

"Then do we just walk up to them right in the middle of the night? We know where they're staying, but if they'll just tell us right there and then? I doubt it. It must be a secret of some sort to that group." Blake drew to attention.

"Ahem…"

The three turned their heads to the Blonde headed brawler.

"I think I just might have a way of getting them to talk." Hanging from her hand, was a small piece they've seen once before but to their very own teammate. A wooden wheel.

The four were standing in front of the newly transferred students room at the end of the hallway. A walk much longer than they expected, and thus they were still in their nightwear.

"You could have at least let us change Yang."

"And miss an opportunity like this? Not a chance." She smiled while dangling the necklace in front of the others.

"Listen, when they answer, just hand over the necklace and then see if we can get some information on Alfred. We can't play the bad guys in this situation." Blake commented.

Yang simply waved her hand towards Blake as she went to knock on the door.

The moment her fist connected with it, there was no banging of wood, but instead the chime of a bell. The four of them stepped back with looks of confusion on their faces, each of them glancing at one another back and forth. By the time the chime finally stopped, the turning of a door knob could be heard. Their attention snapped to the door, all eyes focused on what could come from within. To their surprise, someone entirely different came out.

"Is there anything I can do to help young maidens such as yourself at this time of the night?"

A woman in a nightgown of the colors crimson red and steel grey, with such beauty to challenge what might even be considered a goddess, stood in front of them. The same hair, and lips seen earlier this day, became even clearer without the massive headpiece covering it. A slender figure that many wished they could attain, and eyes that led more mystery than the Rose herself. On the left, a forest green that one could lose themselves just for staring into it too long, and the right, a blue so wondrous that the ocean itself is jealous.

The four members of team RWBY stood with expressions that were a mix of amazement, and bewilderment. The only thing that Yang could do in this situation was open her hand and let the strange necklace hang in front of the strange lady's eyes, and in return, was a smile forming on the lips of the unknown.

 **HEyO, sorry for the late post, and for the short chapter. I had planned for this one to be short as it is supposed to be a major lead in for what's to come, and I hope it works out for you, the reader. I'd still love to hear suggestions, guesses as what might come, etc. and especially criticism if there is any. I love you wonderful breakfast lovers, and I hope to see you again.**


	13. Blood To Hunters Borne to Beginnings 13

**Hello there my most wonderful readers. It's been long, I know. This will be the first part of what might be to a series of chapters where characters are more thoroughly examined and what aspects of Bloodborne they are tied too. There will be slight changes, but nothing to major that would ruin the characters themselves or even the 'quest' that was tied to them. OC'c in any soul's series is almost a must since the games are always centered on them, but they're not the major part of these stories, rather just a way to put motion into my plans. I really hope you folks enjoy this chapter and the ones that are to come.**

 **I don't own anything but then again there's always better to have a disclaimer then none**

The four teens sat in front of the open door, silent as a cat.

"Visitor, moon-scented hunters, welcome to our place of dwelling. If discussion must be made, then follow; if not then be gone." The woman turned around, gesturing the girls to follow her into her form room. Yang sent a confused glance towards Blake, and was returned, the two then shared the look towards Ruby, who in turn had the same look; lastly they looked towards Weiss, and instead of seeing the shared look, was instead shown an empty spot where they're teammate once was. Turning their heads, they noticed their rather silent teammate entering the room without any question.

Before any of them could call to her, she also gestured towards them to follow into the room. A sudden chill came over them as if a sudden blizzard was on its way, and the only shelter was that in front of them. Ruby was the first to follow, then Blake, and finally Yang, who once inside, closed the door behind her.

The first thing they noticed upon entering the room was the decorations that hung upon the wall. A crown of gold embezzled with Jewels and next to it a gray, silver helmet that looked as if it would cover the entire head, as if to hide something. The two very different in looks, but looked as if they held a significance next to one another. Spaced from the shelf, was a glass box, and inside sat an opened letter, one that wasn't addressed to a single individual, but rather a special invitation to what could possibly be a ball of some sort. More shelves adorned the walls and on them sat crimson red candles, each one lit with a small, but illuminating flame.

On the opposite wall sat three weapon stands, two very different weapons, and two of the same.

An intricate Katana separated from its sheath. The most beautiful silver that could be found seemed to have made this very weapon. Small carvings lined the entire sheath till the top, which had a chain connected to it, slanted across what looked to be a cloth as red as blood, almost as if it was drenched in it before hand, yet it held it all within the fabric. The handle of the sword was entirely different to what the sword displayed. Groves and slants lined the handle of the sword, and the hilt was not a typical rounded hilt, but instead was created as to support the chain of the sheath when sheathed. It too had small carvings upon it; the carvings themselves when together looked as if it could tell a story such as murals.

The second weapon looked much more familiar to the four girls; a rapier of the same silver that the katana was made out of, with the very same carvings upon it, much clearer now with the hilt being almost a large half sphere sitting upon it, and a trigger mechanism lying beneath it. On the opposite side of the hilt sat an almost six inch barrel with its very own firing mechanism upon it, though the color contrasted the silver of both the blade, hilt, and handle with its slightly tinted gray, crimson color to it. How the weapon itself looked, not one of the girls had a clue just by looking at if at afar.

Lastly were the two handguns that sat crossed of one another, a crimson red shared by the woman's nightgown, the firing hammer itself shared the same silver color to it as the fellow weapons above it; long barreled pistols with even more intricate designs when compared to the katana and rapier, and even more a mystery when glancing towards the rather large spherical block on the end of the pistol hilt. All three weapons hung above one another, the katana above the three, followed by the rapier, and finally the twin pistols. That alone drew the most mystery to the four girls. They could not decipher whether or not the weapons on the wall were for either actual use, or an heirloom like their fellow student Jaune.

A cough directed the girl's attention to the woman sitting down at a rather fancy table with its own silk white tablecloth. Upon it was a crimson red candle sitting in a glass wax stop. Five plates were set out and on each were a cup for each. Inside sat 3 different types of liquid. A white cream in two, a dark black substance in another and the last two contained a clearest brown liquid; each one having its own steam emanating from the very cup. Another open container looked as if to contain cubes of the whitest sugar that any of them had seen, as if snow was slightly darker than it. Sitting in one of the seats was the woman herself; a smile on her face, and her arms spread.

"Please take a seat. Warm milk for Ms. Rose and me," Ruby's eyes widened at her words and glanced towards her cup and seat. She sat down, and released her surprised expression from her face. "A cup of the best coffee I can offer to Ms. Xiao Long, and sugar as well if it's not to your taste." Yang glanced around the room for a second and took a seat as well. "Any last but certainly not least, what I consider to be the finest tea from my own dwelling for both Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Schnee. I certainly hope all of this is too your liking." The last two girls glanced at one another and took a seat as well. The seats ordering from left to right, the woman, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and then Ruby, all of which seemed uncomfortable except for the woman herself.

"Relax young maidens. I mean you no fowl harm, I only wish I had more time to prepare an actual meal as well, but I suppose you only would have accepted the drinks anyways seeing the time of night." She chuckled to herself. "Forgive my impudence, I haven't even introduced myself. Well team RWBY, my name is Arianna Mesh, a most pleasant evening to you." She bowed her head slightly.

The four were silent to her introduction. Thoughts ran through their mind as they tried to decipher what exactly has happened in the last few minutes. A woman invited them into her room, a room of which looked unlike any room they've seen before with the atmosphere being unlike anything else. She offered them beverages that suited them almost perfectly, and knew each of their names without them even knowing hers until just now.

Not wanting to remain in silence, Blake spoke up. "If you wouldn't mind me asking Ms. Mesh was it?"

She returned a smile. "Please just call me Arianna."

Blake nodded in response. "Okay Arianna, not to seem rude or anything, but how exactly do you know who we are?"

Arianna chuckled once again. "You maidens are quite something at this school of yours, you know that right? Not everyone destroys a lunchroom on a daily basis, nor does one stop dangerous operations that happened at a certain dock and expect no one to even speak of it. Believe it or not, but you are the talk around here, along with that friendly team of yours, the one with the young knight."

The four turned to each other; Blake with a rather surprised look while Yang seemed to be basking in her supposed glory. Ruby seemed excited about their hidden fame while Weiss could only shake her head over the incidents that caused this commotion.

Arianna continued. "So to answer this question of yours, it doesn't even take a day for me to hear about you maidens and your actions, no matter how extreme they might be. As for you beverages and how I knew that you were curious about them, we'll just leave it a mystery tonight since revealing secrets have never been a strong point of mine." She slid her hair behind her ears, at with it revealed a chain which connected a rather elaborate necklace attached to it.

Weiss's eye caught the single ornament upon the chain, a ring with a rather large diamond, but clearly contrasted by what seemed to be a splatter of blood covering the entire ring but the elusive rock.

A mischievous smile appeared on Arianna's face. She grabbed the ring and held it up to the four. "I believe this small thing might have caught the attention of one it seems."

In an almost instant reaction, Weiss snapped out of her trance and acted flustered when she made eye contact with Arianna.

"Worry not Ms. Schnee, but do not take this as a contract of any kind. The ring here was a gift for another, but sadly it has not been accepted yet. As sad as it might be, some things are not meant to be." Arianna's smile disappeared and right after Ruby sprung up with her hands on the table.

"That's not true!" She had a rather displeased look on her face as she looked towards Arianna. The receiver of the look was taken aback from the sudden jump of the young leader, a shared feeling from the rest of her team. Ruby noticed the looks she was receiving and became a bright red than the candles themselves. She sat back down and tucked her hands below the table.

"I…I can't accept that there are things that stop two people from being together. I mean if you really do like one another, then why should you just accept that it can't happen, I just don't get it." She lowered her head, hiding her face.

Yang grew a big smile and reached over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. "My little Rubes believe in true love, ohm it's so adorable!" The rather tense feeling that lingered in the room now gone and a smile appeared on the faces of everyone. A gasp from Ruby's voice escaped the bear hug from Yang. "Yang, you're squeezing me!"

A laugh came from Arianna, one hand on the table, and another covering her own mouth. Soon following after, Weiss began to laugh alongside her and Blake followed suit. Late at night, in a room separated from others, five maidens laughed together of such a trivial matter to some, while to others it was of upmost importance.

The laughter soon died down and everyone had a smile on their faces. "Thank you Ms. Rose, your words are most kindly appreciated, and most hopefully things permit these feelings of mine to traverse the largest of barriers to complete this wishful bond of mine."

Ruby smiled and returned a nod. "If you wouldn't mind, could we ask you some questions? You are new around here and quite a mystery at that." Yang asked.

"I've never had a problem sating the curiosity of others, there is always information to be gained from such, and from it relief of mind. So please, ask at your digression."

Before Yang had a chance to speak a single word, Ruby quickly spoke up. "What kind of weapons are those?" She spoke with such excitement and what seemed to be like stars in her eyes.

Arianna glanced towards the weapons upon the wall. "Those are indeed weapons, and they are all mine as well." Ruby leaned in more, as much as the chair would permit that is. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain what they're capable of." She stood up and walked over to the mantle and grabbed the katana from the top. "The Chikage, a weapon of elegance, but also a rather crude weapon at that, but I suppose I should explain what weapons are used for where we come from." Their heads turned around and noticed a figure standing at the doorway. Closing the doorway behind them, the golden pyramid shone from the lit candles.

Weiss called out the figure in the doorway. "It's you, the one from earlier!"

"The name you'll call me is Queen, not 'you'; it's rather offensive," the figure returning the gesture, soon falling into the room with slow footsteps that seemed to echo into the room. "But as I was saying, we're not the same hunters you four, and what seems to be the majority of hunters on Remnant."

Ruby questioned Queen. "Do you not hunt Grimm then, or do you mainly act as an enforcer of some kind in the other cities?"

Both of the foreign hunters soon let out a laugh, Arianna chuckling softly while Queen let out a rather hearty laugh.

The four of them looking at one another then onto the foreigners in confusion, each not following the sudden outburst of laughter at their leader's question since it was not exactly a 'funny question'.

Queen was the first to stop his rather abrupt laughter. "I apologize for my attitude towards your question young hunter, but I must assure you that we do indeed hunt beasts, but not the kind you are familiar of." Queen walked over and placed the large wheel next to the bed along with parts of their heavy robes from the drawl, to the small tassels around their wrist. "If you wouldn't mind, I would prefer if you ladies would turn around for but a minute. These robes are rather heavy to wear for an entire day without rest, and I'd much like for them to be removed."

Team Ruby soon went wide eyed and quickly turned around, Yang taking her time while slowing rotating in her chair while attempting to make what seemed to be eye contact with Queen, before finally turning around with a smile on her face.

"I would appreciate if you would turn yourself around as well Arianna; though there is a time and place for everything, I'd much rather save some time from having to manually turn you around." Their voice sound slightly more forced than before.

"Whatever you say milady," soon followed up by a small chuckled and the scoot of a chair.

"Now young maidens, I believe we left off at explaining what exactly it might be that we hunt from we're we hail from."

The four didn't turn to face Arianna, but instead just nodded their heads in agreement.

Queen spoke up, "From what I said earlier, the Chikage is rather crude in its execution, using one's own life to fuel the effectiveness of the weapon." Ruby quickly turned her head around, only to see instead of a figure in heavy robes, to what seemed to be a rather robust Faunus male wearing only a tank top and sweats, and what seemed to be hair jetting out profusely on their left side while the right only seemed to be slightly covered in it, and the skin color of them was dark burgundy that looked more than unnatural.

"Ummmmm." The young girl hummed aloud for those around to hear, only for the others to also turn around and see the strange sight before them. Each girl had their own reactions to the sudden show of skin, and everything else that came along with it. Weiss widened her eyes larger than they previously were and could only stare at him in the strangest of ways. Yang only did stare, not in any way would expect, but rather with what one could say an open-minded stare. Blake kept to herself and instead turned her head away once again, not exactly sure of what to make out in front of herself. Lastly Ruby kept staring open eyed at the bad that lay on the man's head, curious as to what lay beneath.

"My god Queen, I've told you numerous times to fix yourself when there are guests, but here you are a beast in front of them." They quickly turned their heads in her direction, again with varying stares, mostly in displeasure or confusion only to hear the rebuttal of the 'beast' sitting in front of them.

"I've told you various times that one cannot just revert from beasthood at moment notice; it takes time and effort and without the Rune table, it would take even more time. Plus if you didn't notice, I just arrived from a rather long meeting with the Headmaster and without any notice of us having guests so if you would kindly refrain from speaking to me in that tone until they are gone, please do so," his voice becoming sterner near the end.

Arianna only sighed as she turned herself back to face the girls. "I apologize for this fools apparent lack of manners. As you can see from his rather unjustly form, it's not exactly the prettiest for guests."

"No, its fine." A sudden answer came from none other than the quietest of them all, Blake. "His appearance is perfectly fine for us." The other girls nodded in agreement as they stared at Arianna.

The two foreigners stared at one another and back at the four. "Oh, I see what's causing this sudden twist in attitude." Arianna smiled and pointed to the top of her own head while staring at Blake. She didn't change her glare at the woman, but sat silent.

"I'll go take care of this to clean up any misunderstanding about…this" Queen gestured to his self. He stood up and began to walk towards what seemed to be a connection to their room, the girl's eyes following him. "There really is no need to fix anything Mr. Queen it's perfectly fine how you are." Weiss spoke up as the man continued to make his way.

He waved his hand as he entered the side room and close the door behind him.

"Let me fix this misunderstanding of yours young maidens, especially yours Ms. Belladonna. That man in the other room right now is not of Faunus origin at all, and isn't even remotely connected to it either."

The four went wide eyed, only Blake responding to her statement. "What do you mean he's not a Faunus; does he just dress up like one to…" Arianna raised a finger to stop her.

"The man that you think is a Faunus such as yourself is rather a Hunter that uses a rather crude way to enhance his abilities to that of a beast, not Faunus, but beast. The consequences of using such ways are allowing such features to from upon one's body and make thus, become a beast."

Weiss spoke up this time. "So what I'm getting from what you've spoken of currently, when you refer to what you hunt is not Grimm, but these 'beasts' that originate from where you come from."

Arianna clapped in return. "Exactly Ms. Schnee, you answered almost perfectly. Beasts are one's that have fallen to their own 'beasthood' and are unable to recover from it. Some Hunters such as Queen decided to use a special method to use their enhanced abilities while still retaining their human minds, making them quite a foe, but also making them suffer from the same things a normal beast would."

The four nodded in understanding, each one making notes of what their learning about the foreigners lands.

"Queen said that it would take some time to 'revert his state''; will that take much time?" Yang asked abruptly after setting her hands on the table.

"All I will say is that he could finish quickly if he would just remove the rune, but the way he does it is differently from others. He physically puts the runes into his body, so he takes both mental and physical pain if done quickly." A rather large grunt came from the other room along with objects collapsing onto the floor. The four stood up quickly but were motioned down from Arianna.

"And from the sounds of it, it seems he's practically finished; don't mind his appearance when he does show himself though, it still takes some time to completely reverse the effects." As she finished, as if on cue, the door opened and a much different sight appeared.

The 'man' now looked even more robust from the lack of hair and the muscles almost making the clothing he wore stretch more than it should. His dark skin contrasting Arianna's pale skin, and the height made it clear who stood tall between the two. Almost as if a perfect model like those seen in stone, that's exactly what Queen turned out to be; a perfect body molded out of darkened quartz. Their eyes traveling up to his face gave off a very different impression, though not bad, just different. His face was sculpted just as his body, but hair seemed to cover most of it as would a mountain man's face. His hair was very unruly and in a mess, but a clean mess. His eyes having a dark complexion as well, except what made it odd was that his pupils seemed to have switched with his cornea and so his eyes gave off a mirrored look with the center being white and everything around it a dark brown. The next notable aspect of the man's face was the teeth. Sharp fangs hung out from his closed mouth, the sharpness that of a Beowulf's, as well as the whiteness.

He looked down at the girls and gave a rather deep bow. "It is nice to meet you team RWBY, and I welcome you to our humble dwellings. Though it is small, I hope we can continue our discussion before we so rudely interrupted ourselves."

 **Some of you might have a possible idea of where this might be going, others not so much. All I can say is that "The Queen Killer" as yet to accomplish what he's been known to do, that's all. There's not much to say here besides thank you for reading the entire chapter. You might have noticed the 'descriptiveness' of the characters at times, and that's mostly just for you to get a feel of what they look like while still giving some, though very little, imagination to it. Thank you once again and if you would kindly give me some possible feedback, if not, that's fine, but pls.**


	14. Update on Status

Hello everyone and I suppose I should say welcome back, to all of us, or something of that sort. First thing I wish to do is apologize for this entire time of being uninformed and left in the dark. I was bedridden for quite some time due to a certain sickness, and only recently was I hospitalized. The entirety of the disease was removed, (Though it's a genetic one, so there's still a chance for flare-ups) and because of that disease being there in the first place; all motivation was non-existent within me. So once again, I apologize.

As for the story, it is most certainly not finished, and I will be continuing it. I absolutely love writing this, thought the last chapter might not show as that was when the problems started and everything went down the drain. I have too many drafts to count of the same chapter multiple times, all taking different directions of things, and while some of you would like to see the drafts to possibly justify my tardiness, (or not since you all are wonderful) I am terrible at showing readers uncompleted works.

So once again, I am sorry for being gone this entire time, and I am now back to update not just this story, but others as well. If you have notifications on for me, (bless you for that all of you wonderful people) this will show up multiple times on my other stories for those that don't necessarily read all of my work.

If any of you have any questions, concerns, criticisms, maybe ideas, or just general curiosity, please either PM me or email me at **professorbreakfeast**

Signed yours truly

Professor Pancakes

 **As of 5/7/2019 07:50 AM**


End file.
